Fang of an Immortal
by Sharky
Summary: CCS/HP fic. So Li is already at Hogwarts. Sakura is going to attend. Seen it, done that. But what happens when Li finds out Sakura has new powers, powers beyond belief? And why is Malfoy black mailing her?!?!
1. Prologue

Yo! How ya'll doin', eh? Sharky here, bringing you my latest fanfic, "Fang of an Immortal." Now I know that this won't be the best fanfic you've ever read, but I've tried my best. So I would like it if you'd review to help me to keep going. Also, If you find any spelling mistakes, or any kind of mistake for that matter, *PLEASE* tell me, I don't wanna embarrass myself. Thanks!  
  
Oh, btw, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up!!!  
  
********  
...  
********=dream/flashback   
~~~=switching scenes/time  
'...'=thoughts  
"..." what is there to explain?  
  
  
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
  
  
-A Card Capter Sakura/Harry Potter fanfic by Stephanie Lynn F. aka $harky  
  
  
  
=Prologue=  
  
  
  
"I'm going, Sakura."  
  
Going where?  
  
"A place called Hogwarts. There I will learn how to do magic."  
  
But you know magic. If you didn't you wouldn't be talking to me.  
  
"I understand what you're saying. But this is a magic for humans, not immortals."  
  
I understand, little Sakura. Will you be back?  
  
"Of course. I will never leave you. You are the tree that my mother planted with her own hands the day before I was born."  
  
Be safe.  
  
"Give me a bit of you and I will."  
  
A single cherry blossom shown with a beautiful light and fell down from the branch of the sakura tree. It landed in a young girls hand and the light dispersed when it felt the touch of human flesh. But no longer was the flower soft and pink. It was now a glittering silver carving.   
  
"Thank you." The girl said. "I have to pack now." She bowed to the tree and turned to go into the house. But as she stepped into the door she heard the the tree's sorrow-filled voice once more.  
  
May the Goddess Ame be with you.  
  
But the silver flower wasn't the emerald eyed girl's only departing gift.   
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Sakura stood infront of large silver doors incrusted with dimonds and saphires. She put her hand to them. Silver.   
  
She opened her mouth but no mortal words came forth. Instead, a stange hissing sound flowed from her soft lips.  
  
A single saphire glowed and moved back into the door, the silver rippling as if it were water. Then the doors creeked, and slowly swung open.  
  
As the girl walked in, movement could be seen all around the stone chamber. Suddenly two green eyes met hers.  
  
"Hello, Zopdui."  
  
Hellooo SSSSSSSSakuura. You gottt a letter. You are leaving.  
  
The girl nodded to the immortal.  
  
I sssshhall missss you.  
  
"I'll be back soon enough."  
  
Ohhh but I know thatttt. I ssshould.  
  
The girl smiled and reached into her backpack she had dragged in.  
  
"Here. They're small, but really old."   
  
Sakura struggled under the weight of the two large rocks.  
  
The basilisk eyed them, then opened its giant mouth and scooped them up. He chewed them-though he could have swallowed them whole (they were like pebbles to him)- and swallowed.  
  
Ssssssssssssmall, yesssssssssss, very sssssssssssssmall, but very gooddddd.  
  
"Where is Cerberos?"  
  
Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhe issssssssssssssssssssss outttt attt the momentttttt. Hhhhhhhhe ssssssssayssssssss hhhhe isssssss going to fffind ssssssssome more ffffffffood ffffffor me. I thinkkk hhhhe jussssst doesn'ttttt wantttttttt to ssssssaaayyyyyy goodbye.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
The basilisk raised his head and seemed to be struggling with something. He then spat, and a large wave of saliva and blood washed over Sakura's feet.   
  
A departing gifffffffffffffffft.  
  
A gift?   
  
Sakura knew better then to question the immortal. She knew Zopdui had his...ways of expressing himself.  
  
So she stooped down and started sifting through the blood and saliva. Finally, she found what he had 'givin' her. She pulled it out and examined in closely. A fang. It must have been Zopdui's smallest fang, because it was only the length of her thumb. Only now it was silver.  
  
Silver.  
  
The sign of immortals.  
  
"Thank you." She said gratefully.  
  
TTTTTTie itttt around your neckkkkkkkk.  
  
She looked up.  
  
Itttttttt will bring you good luckkkk.  
  
Sakura was going to say 'thanks,' but the basilisk continued.  
  
Ittttt sssssstill hassssss venom. Butttttt ittttttt will only hurt otherssssss.  
  
She looked at him, confused.  
  
Any one elsssse who touchessssss it will be burned, and itttttt will leavvvve a blue sssssscar.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Now offffffff with you. You havvvvvvve to packkkkkkk. You havvvvvvve a big ssssssschool year ahead of you.  
  
Zopdui said this as he nudged her with the tip of his nose toward the exit.  
  
Sakura walked over to it, but then turned around. But, as usual, the basilisk was gone.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Flopping down on her bed, the girl fingered the silver fang that hung by a leather thong around her neck. She was done her packing.  
  
Now looking at her new suvenier, the flower, she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Hogwarts, huh?" She said to herself. "Well atleast Tomoyo is coming with me. She's been studying mortal magic for a long time, and she'll beable to fill me in on some spells. But...I still can't believe that all these years she's been being tutored without telling me! And she'll atleast be ready. While I, on the other hand..." Sakura roled over onto her stomach. 'I'll be skipping five years and go straight to the sixth year!' She finished the sentence in her head.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Syaoran sighed. Another year at Hogwarts.   
  
To tell the truth he did like Howarts.  
  
But at the same time, he loathed it.  
  
Nobody liked him there.  
  
No one.  
  
That's how it had been after he had left Sakura. He never opened up to anyone.  
  
Girls thought he was hot but were to afraid to come up to him.  
  
Boy were jealous of his coolness but thought he might be as cruel as his glares suggested him to be.  
  
He had no friends. His studies were the onlything he could do. That's pretty much why his grades were rivaling Hermione Granger's.  
  
Everything had changed.  
  
Everything.  
  
"But..." he smiled. "This year will be interesting." He looked over at the letter from Eriol he had gotten. "This year Eriol will be there with me."  
  
What he didn't know, was that someone else would be there as well. Someone he knew. Someone he loved.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Harry looked over the letter from Hogwarts again.  
  
"Three new students. Transfer student, huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to help the Master of the Clow."  
  
When he got the letter three weeks ago, he was in complete shock. They had learned about the Clow cards the year before. Now the shock had gone away-at least he said so. In reality, he was in complete anxioty.  
  
Harry wandered around his room.   
  
What if the girl didn't get into Gryfindor? He wouldn't be able to show her around.  
  
'Well, there she must have been assigned to one person from each house.' He decided.   
  
But still. The Master of the Clow? He had heard how powerful the Clow Cards were.   
  
'She could wipe Voldemort out with a wave of her wand!'  
  
He was troubled. It was an honor to have this...Miss Kinomoto at the school. But what if she used her powers the wrong way? What if...she was placed in Slytherin?  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo rocked back and forth on her feet. She was finally able to go to Hogwarts!   
  
She had secretly been tudored by people the Ministry of Magic sent. Why couldn't she go earlier? Isn't it obvious? She didn't want to leave Sakura.  
  
"But now," she said, smiling, "now, I can have both. I can go to Hogwarts and be with Sakura."  
  
She looked at a picture beside her bed.   
  
Four people.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat next to each other on a bench. The boys were behind them.  
  
Tomoyo picked up the picture and lightly touched it with her index finger.   
  
"What I wouldn't give for the good old days." She said softly.  
  
Then a sad smile spread over her face and she ran her finger down Syaoran's chest.   
  
"Oh Syaoran...Sakura's changed so much since you left. You...wouldn't even recognize her."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Hermione! Come downstairs PLEASE! We're waiting for you!"  
  
Hermione sighed.   
  
"Yes, mother!"  
  
'And just when I was getting into it!' she thought as she closed the textbook.  
  
Hermione trudged down the steps and sat at the table.  
  
After a few minutes her father spoke up.  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. There are three transfer students coming to Hogwarts this year and I got a letter stating that I was to show one of them around."  
  
"Really?" her mother asked.   
  
"Yup. her name is Miss...Miss..." Hermione struggled to remember the girl's odd last name. "Miss Dai..Miss Daidouji."  
  
"Oh! That must be a Japanese name!"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Do you know her first name?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure I'll find out when school starts."  
  
Hermione cleared her plate and went back upstairs to bury herself in her books again.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Eriol sighed.   
  
Souppy and Nakuru were at it again.  
  
"I still don't see why you whear a girl's uniform!"  
  
"I told you! I look good in a skirt!"  
  
"Don't the people at school suspect anything?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"I look more like a girl than a boy anyway! And besides, it's not like I *have* a gender!"  
  
"Would you two nock it off? I'm trying to read!" Eriol interupted.  
  
They didn't hear him.  
  
Eriol picked up his things and moved to another room.  
  
"Atleast at Hogwarts I won't have to deal with these two!"  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! IS RON BECOMMING A TEACHER'S PET?!?!?!?!" Goarge laughed.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!"  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?!" Mrs. Weasly roared.  
  
"There's some transfer student comming to Hogwarts and I'm supposed to show one of them around."  
  
"So what's all the comotion?!?!"   
  
"Goarge and Fred are making fun of me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He must be a teacher's pet if they would choose *him*!"  
  
"You two are grounded."  
  
"WHA-?"  
  
"No backtalk."  
  
"Mom's in a bad mood," Goarge said to Fred. (Or was it the other way around?)  
  
"I personally am proud that the teachers think you are responsible enough to pick you, Ron. So who is it?"  
  
"Hiiragazawa, or something."  
  
"Hiira*gi*zawa!" Fred said, waving the letter in Ron's face.  
  
"OH! Is that his *name*?!?!"  
  
"His last one."  
  
Do you know his first one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Go degnome the garden now."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
A girl stood at her window, staring up into the sky.  
  
She opened her mouth and a beautiful sound came out. It was undescribable.  
  
It was somewhat like bells and chimes and a whale song, but at the same time nothing like that.  
  
A glittering blood-red and violet bird landed on her windowsill.   
  
"Come on, Flame." The girl said offering her arm as a perch for the Phoenix's silver talons.  
  
"We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
  
  
OK, this is just the prologue, so I promise it'll get better so sit tight! But don't hope for too much improvement, 'cause I'm just a worthless 13 year old who has no talent whatsoever. So just stick with me and pray that you'll survive through my alful writing style, k?  
  
  
  
~$harky~ 


	2. The Sorting Hat

WEEHEE! I couldn't believe how many reviews I got in one day! I was so happy that I had hysterical fits of laughter from disbelief! I'm serious! I started freaking out and my friend was like-jeeze. This is crazy even for you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *starts laughing again.* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *Falls out of chair. Gets up and starts crying* You are all so good to me! I don't deserve this! I have to thank all of you!   
  
whoeverwastoolazytoputaname(j/k^^)  
  
Thank you so much for being my first reviewer. I'd like to know your name the next time, though.  
  
crystal-kitty2003  
  
Thankyou so much! I always get reviews saying "put more up" but never reviews saying that that reviewer will definetly be back again! Thankyou!  
  
Kouji Ishida, Tomoki Takashi  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I like you guys! You took time to e-mail a lowly author who is only thirteen and has no meaning in life at the moment. ^^  
  
KawaiinessPnay  
  
LOL! You remind me of myself. All hyper one moment, then say one word to end the conversation. ^^ And yeah, I love CCS/HP crossovers too. ^____________^  
  
fire_storm  
  
*gasp* You...really...think...so? *Glomps fire_storm* WOW! SOMEONE WHO THINKS THAT I'M ACTUALLY WORTH SOMETHING! THANKYOU SO MUCH!!! Oh, and by the way, Sakura's *appearence* hasn't changed, it's her personality. The only outer difference is that Sakura's hair is just a little longer. ^^  
  
ps: I LOVE your name! If you hadn't already claimed it, it would be my penname!!! LOL! *in a hushed whisper* I'm a pyromaniac. Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!! *cackles and sets her brother on fire* lol  
  
sweetlilacblossom  
  
THANKYOU!!!! Somebody thinks I should keep going!!! Unlike my so-called friends! *glares at ppl in her school* Oh, and by the way, I LOVE you name! Lilacs are my favorite flowers!  
  
kawaiitenshisakura  
  
*Sobs* THANKYOU! YOU HAVE INCOURAGED ME SO MUCH! *hugs* BTW, I read the first chapter of your story, but it wouldn't let me review. T'ain't that bad, girl! (Wait, you ARE a girl, aren't you??? I'd think it by your name...LOL) I just have a suggestion: When you do paragraphs, put a space inbetween each one. If you try to do it the normal way, it'll all just get cramped up.   
  
Monique  
  
Well, I'm updating right now, aren't I? lol. I love your name too! It's one of my favorite names. ^^  
  
iii_sis  
  
Well, it looks like I did write another, now, doesn't it? LOL! Thanks!  
  
eva  
  
Thanks, but I can't tell you! *winks*  
  
Nightwings  
  
More soon? More like more now! lol I LOOOOOOOVE Your name! (It seems I love everyone's name's these days, don't it?)  
  
SJ  
  
LOL! You forgot the 'e' at the end of 'update.' LOL! Don't worry, I do that all the time. ^^ And...WISH GRANTED! I'm updating right now. LOL!  
  
Murasaki  
  
Hehehehehe...of course I'm going to continue! ^^  
  
Angela  
  
Why wouldn't I write more? You've been so good to me that I wouldn't dream of not continuing!  
  
Suki  
  
Thank youso much for reading and liking this story! I'm so glad that you've reviewed!  
  
All the reviewers  
  
Thankyou soooooooo much! I've never gotten so many reviews on one chapter before. You don't know how much this means to me. I was so happy I thought my heart was going to burst! *cries* Thank you soooooooo much. I didn't think I'd get this chapter up till next week, but you changed my minds! Thankyou so much! I would run to the store and buy all of you roses if I wans't broke! THANKYOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, I just wanted to tell you that I wrote down all my ideas for each chapter on paper and what you are about to read is the first of an estimated fourteen chapters. And BTW, when you read, please keep an eye out for any mistakes. I don't wanna embarrass my self. ^^;;; Ok, if I made the author's notes any longer they'd be as long as the story, so I'll let you go now! Happy Reading! LOL  
  
  
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
The Sorting Hat  
  
  
  
"I'm so tired!" Sakura exclaimed as the students made their way up to the castle.  
  
"Tired!" Tomoyo stared at Sakura. "You were asleep the second we got on the train, and slept till it was just about to leave! How can you be tired?!?!?!"   
  
Sakura giggled and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Her hair was longer then when she was a kid. It was now about four inches below her collar bone and lately she'd been letting her straightened hair hang loose.  
  
The students were too busy talking to notice the two new girls.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stepped into the boat that would carry them across the lake to Hogwarts. They sat in the front, staring down into the water, wondering what was down there when they felt three new people climb in. They glanced over their shoulders and saw two boys and a girl their age. The girl had wavy brown hair down to her mid-back, one of the boys had bright red hair and the other had unruly black hair, eyes as green as Sakura's, glasses and an odd scar on his forehead.   
  
"That's Harry potter!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura just shrugged and kept her eyes on the dark water in the lake.  
  
'There are immortals down there.' She thought, searching with her magic to find them and communicate with them. 'I wonder what kind. Nothing I've ever met before.'  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo nudged her, braking into her thoughts, and Sakura nearly fell in.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"We're here!" Tomoyo said, embarrassed. Sakura quickly saw why. Everyone was staring at them.  
  
"You shouldn't yell like that," Tomoyo whispered as they got out of the boat and started up toward the castle. Sakura just stared at her feet.  
  
Once they were inside, Tomoyo quickly forgot the incident and was absorbed by interior of the castle.  
  
"Quickly, to the Great Hall!" An old woman with a sharp stare said.  
  
One by one the students piled in, leaving only the first years and the transfer students standing.  
  
An old man with a mischevious gleam in is eye and a long white beard stood up.  
  
"I'm sure you all know," said Dumbledoor, "That we have some transfer sudents. We will sort them first."  
  
The woman, McGonagall, unfolded a piece of paper and started calling the names of the two transfer students. Or...was is three?  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo expected to hear their names, but it was just the opposite.  
  
"Hiiragaziwa, Eriol!"  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" This time both Sakura and Tomoyo said it, but not loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Eriol stepped forward, and looked over his shoulder, directly at Sakura and Tomoyo. They returned his stare and he smirked before apraching the sorting hat.  
  
He sat down and placed it on his head. The hat didn't move. Then, after a few minutes, the sorting hat spoke.  
  
"Hmmm...very hard...very hard indeed...You would do well in Slytherin...hmm...or maybe in Ravenclaw? What's this? You were Clow Reed in your past life?"  
  
The school burst out in gasps and hushed whispers.  
  
"I've decided." The hat finally said. "You are to be in...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A cheer rang out and Eriol, with his 'sweet' smile on, made his way to the back of the table where a boy with chestnut hair and brown eyes sat.  
  
"Next..." Professor McGonagall said, "Daidouji, Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura squeezed Tomoyo's hand and whispered 'good luck' and then watched as Tomoyo made her way to the sorting hat.  
  
Remarks like "She's cute!" from the boys and "Look how perfect her posture is!" from the girls could be hear all over the Great Hall.  
  
She had barely put the sorting hat on when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Once again the Gryffindor table burst out in cheers as Tomoyo walked over to the table. But she stopped five feet away from it.  
  
"You...you may take your seat, Miss Daidouji." McGonagall said.  
  
"No thanks," Tomoyo said with a smile. "I would like to wait until my friend is sorted.  
  
"Very...well..." McGonagall took a deep breath when she saw the next name on the list.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura, Master of the Clow."  
  
Now, some might have expected a reaction similar to when Harry was sorted (The Great Hall breaking out in whispers). But instead, the whole Hall fell completely silent as they watched the girl walk over to the stool. Wait, walking? It looked as if she were floating.  
  
The silence was so great that it hurt Sakura's ears.  
  
The second she put the hat on, it started talking.  
  
"My, this is the hardest decision of my life. You are brave at heart, you are patient and you have wits, but you are also very cunning. Hmm...You would thrive in...no...yes...no,no,no..but...maybe..."  
  
The whole Hall hung onto the hat's every word.  
  
"I think...I have decided..." then the hat fell silent, as if pondering.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, you are to be..." The hat took a deep breath. "IN SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
AAAAAAAAAA!!! *is dieing from the evil glares that people are giving her* SOMETHING GOOD WILL COME OUT OF THIS, I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, jeeze, what sort of story would this be if she was put in Slytherin? Whoops, did I say too much? *snickers* Oh, and sorry for the somewhat short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer, k?  
  
  
-$tephanie Lynn F. aka $harky 


	3. Gryffindor

Wow. Once again you guys cease to amaze me! *whistles* Wow! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KawaiinessPnay  
  
LOL! Thanks-and yes, I'll try to add a part where she kicks Malfoy's @$$! LOL!  
  
crystal-kitty2003  
  
Thankyou! *bows* But who said Syaoran isn't in the last chappy? *winks* If you read it very carefully you can see a part where he *is* in it!  
  
iii_sis/Nightwings/+ur+Le/Murasaki  
  
THANKYOU! hehehe...but sorry to dissapoint you but...*points somewhere near the beginning of this chapter.*  
  
Mortal Angel  
  
*Starts sobbing* You really think so??? *Can't stop crying.* THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
phantomphreak  
  
Yes,yes,yes. I know, I really did stop to soon didn't I? sniff...but about Syaoran being in Slytherin...*raises eyebrow*  
  
ps-I LOVE YOUR NAME! *steals it* LOL! jk  
  
sweetlilacblossom  
  
LOL! Yeah, ya really think I would put Sakura in Slytherin? Although, somebody won't be happy...*looks at iii_sis&Nightwings*  
  
Bunny  
  
Hey, I wrote more pretty darn soon didnt I? LOL!  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura  
  
LOL! Don't worry, you'll like this chappy if you dont want Sakura to be in Slytherin!  
  
Aoi Jade (my beeeeeeeest friend online ^___________^)  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *GLOMP!* ahahahaha...Yeah, I'm surprised Toya isnt here either. o-O But...TOYA'S MINE! HANDS OFF!!!  
  
Kouji Ishida, Tomoki Takashi  
  
Thanks but...*stares at the names* Me is getting confoosed. @_@ LOL!  
  
fire_blade  
  
AAAAAAAAA! I WANT YOUR NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lil-saiten   
  
Hey, I just got this fic up on Friday, so...lol   
  
LOL! YOU REMIND ME OF...ME!!!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Monique  
  
*I am going brain dead and I forget what I am doing...* LOL! Thanks! Butyou might be dissapointed at the reactions. ^^;;;  
  
Lysell  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *runs away* LOL!  
  
All: Once again, thank you so much for all of this! You don't know how much I love all of you now!!!^_________^  
  
Okay, for those of you who *liked* the idea of Sakura being in Slytherin, I'm very sorry, but you'll be *very* dissapointed in the events that take place in this once again very rushed chappie. Not short but rushed. SORRY! Oh, and btw, again for those who liked the idea of Sakura being in Slytherin...you are also very wierd. LOL!  
  
Oh, and btw, if you see  
  
*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*  
...  
*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~* it means someone is telling a story. ^^  
  
  
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Gryffindor  
  
  
  
Syaoran sighed as, one by one, the students filed into the Great Hall. He took his usual place at the end of the table, and, as usual, all the other Gryffyndors sat as far away from him as possible. He wasn't even listening when Dumbledoor announced the arrival of some transfer students. He was listening, however, when McGonagall said Eriol's name.  
  
Syaoran leaned forward in his seat, listening, hoping, and praying. He almost gagged when he heard that Eriol would do well in Slytherin.   
  
But, Eriol was put in Gryffindor in the end, and that was that.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
One of the tables exploded in cheers when the hat called out the name.  
  
Eriol stood up, placing the hat back on the stool, and smiled sweetly. He walked over to the table, but ignored people's pleas and invitations to sit next to him. Halfway down the table a boy with bright red hair stood up.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ron Weasly and I'm supposed to show you around so..." he motioned to the empty seat beside him.  
  
Eriol smiled at him but didn't stop. Istead he kept on walking.  
  
"Where is he goin-" Ron stopped an gulped. "LOOK!"  
  
The whole table watched in shock as he walked right to the end of the table-where a grinning Li sat.  
  
Wait-Li? Smiling?!?!?!  
  
To everyone's amazement Li stood up and spoke to the boy, who now had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Took you long enough." Li said as they clasped each other's right hand.  
  
"Hey, long time no see!"  
  
The whole table just sat there in disbelief.  
  
The two sat down and started talking as if they've known each other for years.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hey it's Tomoyo!" Eriol said.   
  
Syaoran didn't budge.   
  
"Hey, didja hear me? I said Tomoyo's here!"  
  
"Huh? Oh that's nice."  
  
"Hey what's wrong? You keep spacing out!"  
  
"Oh, It's nothing."  
  
Eriol then just left him alone, to watch the rest of the sorting.  
  
But Syaoran was lying. There *was* something wrong.  
  
He kept on sensing this...aura. It was a blood red aura and it seemed familiar..but...he had never sensed it before. He couldn't have.  
  
He didn't get it.  
  
But then-  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura, Master of the Clow!"  
  
Syaoran looked, eyes wide.  
  
That blood-red aura-it belonged to Sakura!  
  
Leaning forward, Syaoran hung onto the hat's every word.  
  
Finally: "SLYTHERIN!  
  
Syaoran almost fell out of his chair.  
  
"No..." he whispered in disbelief as Slytherin erupted in cheers. But the cheers slowly ceased as the Hat started to chuckle, that chuckle turning into a roaring laugh. When he was finally able to stop he spoke up, the hint of laughter still in his voice.  
  
"Is that what you really think? My, you are a funny little thing, little Sakura! You are a funny little thing."  
  
He started laughing again and then tried to calm down.  
  
"Hmm...Little One, do you know that I am an immortal? But of course you do, you have The Silver within you. I hope Dumbedoor will let you visit me often. I'd like to see you again, Little One. Very well. If that's what you think, then I will grant your wish. You are special, Little One and I want to help you. So therefor..." He paused. "You are in...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Nasty words could be heard from the Slytherin table and cheers could be heard from the Gryffindor table. Sakura took of the hat, stood up, placing in gently on the stool, and spun around. She ran over to the Gryffindor table and straight into Tomoyo's arms.   
  
They hugged fiercly and Tomoyo practically dragged Sakura by the hand to find seats.  
  
That's when Sakura saw Syaoran. She stopped dead as he returned her stare, her eyes growing wide.  
  
Harry noticed this and stood up. It seemed to him that Li and Sakura had known each other before and he guessed that Li had done something to hurt the pretty girl with eyes that matched his.  
  
"Um," He didn't know what to say, but he had to get their attention. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him.  
  
"Uh...I'm...um...I'm Harry Potter and I'm supposed to show Sakura around and-"  
  
"And I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm supposed to show you around, Tomoyo. Would you like to sit with us?" She motioned to the empty seats across from them.  
  
"Thank you very much." Tomoyo said sitting down.  
  
Sakura hesitated, looking once again at Syaoran, then sat down.  
  
'That look she gave him,' thought Harry, 'It was almost a look of...longing...' He shook off the thought. 'No...the way she stared at him earlier...she had looked almost afraid...'  
  
"Why did you call us by our first names?" Tomoyo asked, cutting into Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Ron spoke up.  
  
"Well...in Japan..." Tomoyo faltered.  
  
"In Japan we only call each other by our first names if we're really good friends or if we're related." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, can't we be friends?" Harry asked.  
  
The two girls seemed surprised, then they smiled.  
  
"I would like that." Sakura said with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. And sure enough, Harry, Ron, and Hermione melted.   
  
Suddenly Sakura turned to the red head besider her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"   
  
The girl almost fell out of her seat and shook her head.   
  
"N-N-N-no! Why w-w-would ther b-be?"   
  
"It just seems like you've been looking at me for a while."  
  
The girl blushed and Ron started scolding her.  
  
"Ginny! It's not polite to stare!"  
  
"Do you know her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's my sister."  
  
"Ginny..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sakura turned to face Ginny.  
  
"Ginny. That stands for Virginia, right?"  
  
The girl nodded, looking down.  
  
"Wow! That's a beautiful name!"  
  
Ginny looked up.  
  
"Y-y-y-you have a p-p-pretty name t-too." She stammered.  
  
"Pretty! It's more than pretty!" Tomoyo said with sparkly eyes. "Sakura means 'cherry blossom' in Japanese! And how she got it is such a cool story too!"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Can I tell her?!?!?!?! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASE?" Tomoyo's eyes were really sparkly and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"S-sure!"  
  
"YAY!" Tomoyo clapped and Sakura fell out of her seat.  
  
"A-are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Sakura said climbing back up into her seat.  
  
"Can I start now?" Tomoyo asked pleadingly.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
And so Tomoyo started.  
  
  
  
*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*  
  
  
  
"My mother and Sakura's mother were cousin's. My mother hated Sakura's father because he married Nadeshiko (Sakura's mother) when she was only sixteen. She was his student. So they would come every day to school holding hands and my mother would pick on Kinomoto-san. Nadeshiko would come over smiling not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Now, Nadeshiko was a model, even at her age, and almost always had sakura (cherry blossoms) in the picture. She loved sakuras and, even as a child, vowed that she would name a little girl "Sakura" someday. Well, that day came about seven years after she'd had a little boy named Toya."  
  
  
  
*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*  
  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled and Hermione turned to Sakura.  
  
"Your mother must love you very much since you were that special girl she dreamed about."  
  
"I'm sure she does." Sakura said with a sad smile.  
  
"I'd like to meet her some day. Especailly if she was a model."  
  
"Maybe you will someday. I know I can't wait to see her again."  
  
"Home sick already?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I don't get to see her at home anyway."  
  
"Why? Did she go somewhere?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Where is she?" It was Harry who spoke this time.   
  
Sakura smiled saddly and pointed up. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"She died when I was three, so I don't remember her that much myself. But Dad and Toya, my brother, talk about her so much it's like she's still there. Plus my Dad puts up a new picture of her almost everyday."  
  
They fell silent for awhile, and didn't even notice that the sorting was over (they didn't even listen!) until food appeared on their plates.  
  
As they ate, Sakura and Tomoyo joked. Sakura eventually turned to Ginny and started talking to her.   
  
"I like you a lot." Sakura said to Ginny halfway through the feast. "Can we be friends?" Sakura held out her right hand and Ginny shook it right away. That's when Nearly Headless Nick came about.  
  
"I just had to come and see the Master of the Clow!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Sakura looked up and screamed. Everryone in the Hall stared at her as she clung to Tomoyo, still sdreaming her head off and now crying. Tomoyo looked up at him and spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Sakura is afraid of ghosts. If you don't leave now she'll probably throw herself into hysterics. I'm really sorry."  
  
"She hasn't already?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'll leave for every one's sake now, but she better get used to me or we'll have to go through this everyday."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
He left and Tomoyo finally got Sakura to stop crying. Everyone was still staring at her.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron said. "The great Master of the Clow-afraid of *ghosts*?!?!"  
  
Sakura sniffed.  
  
"Your alot different than I thought you'd be." Harry said a few minutes later.  
  
Sakura looked up and managed a smile. "If you think that's wierd..." She hesitated and then pulled up the sleeve of her robe to expose her whole arm and her shoulder.   
  
The other's gasped.  
  
Winding up her arm starting above the elbow was a tattoo of a snake-no-a *basilisk* with a pheonix perched on its head. On her shoulder there was a tattoo of a unicorn.  
  
Ginny stared.  
  
Hermione said. "Oh..."  
  
Harry gaped.  
  
"That's wicked awsome!" said Ron.  
  
Sakura smiled. "I was born with it."  
  
They stared at her.   
  
"But some people ran tests on it, and the tests show that they were burned in, like a real tattoo."  
  
"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
Syaoran, who saw and heard the whole thing, knew Sakura hadn't been born with it. But she couldn't be lying-not *his* Sakura. Could she?  
  
Another pair of eyes had watched Sakura through the feast.  
  
"She *is* rather amusing," Malfoy grinned as plans poured into his mind.  
  
But one other peculiar event happened that night, that wasn't noticed by anyone until a few days later. No first years were placed in Gryffindor that year. It was almost as if...the Sorting Hat wanted Sakura to be comfortable, with out a buch of firsties mobbing her.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Man, I'm beat." Sakura said to Tomoyo as they made their way up to the girl's dormitory. When they got to the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway. Dumbledoor had announced that because of the donations that had been made the year before they were able to afford to give each student their own room.   
  
"Seeya in the morning." Tomoyo said as she went into the first door they came to that had her name on it.  
  
"Goodnight." Sakura said sleepily as she looked for her room.  
  
On each door a name was written with green, pink, or black fire.   
  
"Here it is!" Sakura said aloud as she entered her room. But as she crossed the threshold, she did a double-take. Unlike the other doors, her name was written in silver.   
  
  
  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Hehehehe...I liked how this Chappie turned out. ^^ The beginning was alittle slow but after that it got a little better, don't you think? Anywho-dont expect the next chappie till next weekend. I dont have enough time on the weekdays to post chappies. *sniff* Wow, this one turned out long. ^^ Well tell me what you think! I'll see you in the reviews! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
-$tephanie Lynn F. aka $hark  
  
  
  
  
PS: ACK! I just reread it..and I dont think it turned out that good or long after all. -_-;;; Oh well...*runs off to play Final Fantasy X* 


	4. This Feeling Called Love

WOOOHOOOOOOO! Jeeze, I finally got this chappie up. Sorry for taking so long, but posting chapters three days in a row can be tiring. ^^;;; Hey, ya know what I just realized? The day I posted the first chapter to this story was the day I joined FF.net! YAY! IT WAS MY 1ST YEAR ANIVERSERY FOR BEING AN AUTHOR!!!!!!!! LOL! Wow...I've been a member for a whole year...time flies, eh?   
  
Arg. . One thing I realized about Sakura in this story is that I'm makin' her use my dialect! I mean, look at the last chapter! "Man, I'm beat!" She wouldn't say that! "I'm really tired," maybe or "I'm really sleepy," but "Man, I'm beat!"? What's up with that? Arg. . I gotta watch out for that.  
  
Oh, and by the way, writing thank yous for every reviewer gets tiring...and confoozling. @_@ I'm gonna take a break from that this chappie, if you don't mind. But I do wanna say thankyou to all of you who reviewed and still love me even after I put Sakura in Gryffindor after all. Maybe I'll do something with Sakura in Slytherin after this story.  
  
Hey, ya know what? I'm thinking of making a Card Captor Sakura/Final Fantasy X crossover fic. What would ya'll think of that, eh? That'd be cool. Sakura&Syaoran being thrown into the Final Fantasy world and having to help Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku and Waka defeat Sin! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh wait...most of you probably don't know what Final Fantasy X is...um...it's a really cool PS2 game. ^^   
  
ACK! Me and my moter mouth! Eeks, you wanna read the story, right? But first two things:  
  
1) Anyone who has a weak stomach and can't stand even the mention of someone barfing...BEWARE! (Sorry for being so blunt. ^^;;;)  
  
2) H&R fans will like this chappie. ^^  
  
  
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
This Feeling Called Love   
  
  
  
"SAKUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA! COME ON!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled up the stairs.   
  
A door with the name "Sakura" written in silver fire on it opened.  
  
A girl with emerald green eyes and silky light brown hair stumbled out and made her way over to the steps which she almost ended up rolling down.   
  
"Come on!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her through the portrait of the fat woman.   
  
Sakura must've tripped at least seven times before they reached the Great Hall and almost collapsed when they reached it. Tomoyo had to help Sakura stay standing as they stumbled over to the Gryffindor table.   
  
Sakura sat down in her chair hard, put her head on the table and was soon snoring softly.  
  
"What wrong with her?" Ron asked and Hermione kicked him.  
  
"Oh she's always like this in the morning." Tomoyo said casually. "Don't let it bother you. I guess without Yuki to meet she can't wake up completely."  
  
"Yuki?" Hermione tilted her head to the side and gave Tomoyo a curious look.  
  
"You're rubbing off on me, Sakura," She said as she shook her head and looked at the sleeping girl. "Yuki is her brother's best friend. She would scarf down her breakfeast every morning and follow her brother out every morning to see Yuki." After pausing, Tomoyo added, "Yuki's true for is Yue, one of the gardians of the Clow cards."  
  
"PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura yelled jolting up. "HOW DID I GET HERE?!?!?!?!"  
  
Anyone who heard her stared.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
Sakura was confused.  
  
But everything was quickly forgotten when owls started pouring in the Hall from the windows. Letters dropped onto plates and owls begged their owners for treats.  
  
After everyone had opened their mail, Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one who didn't get anything.  
  
"Sakura, why don't you have any mail?" Hermione asked.  
  
Sakura looked up from her pancakes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I asked my father and brother to not send me any mail the first few days. I wanted to settle in a bit first."  
  
She continued eating in silence.  
  
Harry fidgeted, wanting to say something, but wasn't sure if he should, or *could*, rather, say it. So he just sat in awkward silence like the rest of them.  
  
"We have Pofessor Binns first." Hermione spoke up.  
  
Sakura looked up, confused.  
  
"He's a ghost."  
  
Sakura stiffened and her eyes grew wide.  
  
She clutched at something at her chest and the others realized that a thin strip of leather was tied around her neck and she was clutching at whatever hung there.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um...I...I have to...go to the bathroom."  
  
Sakura got up looking pale and rushed out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Hermione, her pretty violet eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I'm going to follow her." Tomoyo said. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"I'm full anyway." Hermione said pushing her plate away. She didn't like Sakura's reaction to what Hermione had just said.  
  
"Can I come too?" said a small, sweet voice.  
  
The two girls looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said. "I have a feeling that she's gonna need a couple of us."  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was stumbling down the long corridor, groping at nothing. She pactically fell into the girl's lavatory and tripped over to the sink.   
  
She clutched the sides of it and tried to steady herself as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Her head throbbed with anxiaty and fear clutched at her stomach, rolling and groping and thrashing until she could stand it no longer.  
  
She bent over and vomited, vomited all of the fear up and out into the sink.   
  
Stomach acids that had come up with the fear burned and seared at her throat and she could do nothing but stand there in pain with each lurch. The fear, the everything that she rid herself of would not let her lungs draw any air and she needed to breathe, but with each spasm she just found it more frustrating and her head began to feel light and she swayed back and forth struggling for air but convulsion after convulsion siezed her body and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
When the lurching and spasms had stopped she stumbled backward until her back pressed up against the wall and she gasped for air, her throat still burning and her head still dizzy. The fear was still there, but there was nothing for it to push up, so her knees simply crippled from underneath her and she fell forward sprawled on the marble floor with her black cloak crumpled around her. The girl didn't stirr and for her there was nothing but blackness.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The door to the history of magic class swung opened and in came Tomoyo and Hermione.  
  
Proffesor Binns looked up.  
  
"It's not wise to be late on your first day of school-" he stopped, spotting Hermione. "Miss Granger? You're late? What's going on? And where's the other transfer student?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Eriol looked up and Syaoran didn't dare to look for fear that the worry would show in his eyes. What had happened to Sakura?  
  
"Sakura's sick." Hermione explained. That was all Syaoran needed to snap his head up and listen to every word.  
  
"She's in the hospital wing." Hermione continued. Syaoran stared wide-eyed.   
  
"Good heavens, what ever for?" Proffesor Binns asked alarmed.  
  
"We found her...unconcious in the bathroom. She got really nervous I guess."  
  
Binns gave them a skeptical look and glided back to the front of the class muttering something like "Nervousness my foot!"  
  
Syaoran just sat in shock for the rest of the period.   
  
When it was done, they moved onto potions with Snape. Sakura missed that class too.   
  
"Lucky girl!" Harry muttered under his breath when Hermione and Tomoyo recited the same speech they gave to Binns.  
  
After class Tomoyo, Harry, Ron, Eriol, and Hermione regrouped and decided to go visit their hospitalized friend.   
  
Harry was just about to pull open the door of the hospital wing when the door flew open, hit him and sent him backward almost knocking down Tomoyo and Ron.  
  
Out stormed a very aggitated looking Syaoran. He glared at Harry.   
  
"What are you looking at?" He growled.  
  
"Well considering you just wacked me in the face with a door..." Harry snapped back, but Eriol interupted.  
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran?"  
  
"Syaoran glanced at him and then looked straight ahead.  
  
"Nothing." He said, his voice having an unusual quietness to it. "Nothing's wrong." He then stalked off to his next class.   
  
Tomoyo rushed in and ran into the nurse.  
  
"Where's Sakura? Tomoyo asked.  
  
The nurse sighed.   
  
"She decided she was better so she just left for class a few minutes ago."  
  
So they turned and left.   
  
When they got to the green house, Sakura turned and smiled at them. She had a seat up front and beckoned the girls over to sit with her. The boys followed as well.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine now." Sakura smiled, but she still was alittle pale.  
  
"Oh, shoot!"  
  
They turned to see Professor Sprout looking at the plant infront of Sakura.  
  
"The second years never got a chance to finnish transfering the mandrakes. Will somebody take care of that? I need to get the supplies for today."  
  
"I will." Sakura said softly.  
  
Sprout looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Do you know how to? Have you ever done it before?"  
  
"I've never done it, but I think I know how."  
  
Sprout sighed and gestured to the earmuffs she hadn't put away yet.  
  
"Everyone put them on."  
  
She did as well and was on her way to the door when she turned to see Sakura gripping the plant with one hand, but had no earmuffs on.  
  
"Wait!" She said trying to stop the girl but it was too late. Every one expected her to faint on the spot.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
The madrake wailed and Sakura glared at it.   
  
Then she said something.  
  
No one could hear it, but they could read her lips.  
  
"Oh, hush you!"  
  
Suddenly baby mandrake shut up and sniffled.  
  
Sprout slowly took her earmuffs off and stared in amazment. Seeing her do so, the other students took off theirs as well.  
  
"Don't make such a fuss!" Sakura scolded. "I'm going to put you in another pot of dirt, a bigger one, so you will have more room anyway. There's no need to cry. You should be thanking me!"   
  
She placed the mandrake in the other pot and started putting soil in it.  
  
"See, this isn't so bad, is it?"  
  
The plant looked up-and smiled.  
  
When Sakura was finished she looked up at Proffesor Sprout.  
  
"What do you want me to do with it?" She said picking up the pot.  
  
Sprout could only gape.   
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, wanna come down to Hagrid's?" Harry asked after the day's classes were over.   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol quickly agreed, but Hermione wanted to do her homework right away so that she could do the extra credit assignment and Ron decided to go with her, hoping to get Hermione to tell her the answers for some of the problems.  
  
"I can't." Sakura said flatly.  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remember when Filch-san..." she trailed off. She had started speaking her native tongue and corrected herself. "I mean, Mr. Filch-"  
  
"Just call him Filch, no need for the 'Mr,'" Ron said carelessly.  
  
"Well, when Mr. Fil-when Filch came in during transfiguration class, remember how he had handed me a note? Well, it was from Proffesor Dumbledore saying that the Sorting Hat has been asking to see me all morning!"  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"He also said that the Hat kept on saying things like 'I have to give her something!'" So I think I'd better go..."  
  
"Ok, seeya later!" was Tomoyo's cheerful reply. She, Sakura, and Eriol were completely clueless to the fact that *no* one ever saw the hat ecxept on the first night.  
  
  
So they split up-Eriol, Tomoyo, and Harry went out to Hagrids, Hermione and Ron went to the common room, and Sakura started wandering the halls, realizing she didn't know where Dumbledore's office was.   
  
Finally she leaned against the wall and sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"Maybe I should just ask a teacher."  
  
"Ask a teacher what?" Came a kind voice.  
  
"PHWEEEEEEEEEEE!"   
  
She looked up to see Dumbledoor and sat down-hard.  
  
"I'm sorry-did I startle you?" He asked the panting girl on the floor.  
  
Sakura realized her position and got up and bowed.  
  
"GOMEN! GOMEN DUMBLEDORE-SAN!" Once again she had slipped back into Japanese.  
  
He laughed and waved it off as if he understood. Then he said, "Follow me," and led her down the long corridors of the castle.   
  
He came to a halt infront of a gargole and said "French Fries."  
  
Immediatly a stair case started spiraling upwards and he climbed on.  
  
Sakura stared for a moment, then followed.  
  
"Have you ever had french fries?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sakura thought this was a stupid question, but she nodded anyway.  
  
"I tried them for the first time last summer," the Proffesor said cheerfully. Sakura gaped.  
  
"Ah, here we are!"   
  
Sakura looked around-and saw a pheonix.  
  
"Oh, you beautiful thing!" She gasped and went over to it, stroking it's red and gold plumage.   
  
"Do you like phoenix's?" Dumbledore asked. Sakura spun around and smiled.  
  
"I own one!"  
  
"You...do?"  
  
"Mmhmmm..."  
  
The phoenix opened her mouth and out came a pretty song.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Fawkes! I'm Sakura!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You can talk to him?"  
  
Sakura nodded happily.  
  
"It was a gift...that I was born with." She looked as if she were in a trance.  
  
"Ah, Sakura! I finally get to see you again!" Sakura snapped out of it and looked up. It was the Hat.  
  
"But I met you just yesterday!"  
  
"One day was far to long!" The Hat replied cheerfully. "Now, pull up a chair, I must talk to you."  
  
Just then a chair slid up to Sakura knocking her off her feet and slid up to where the hat' had been placed.   
  
Dumbledoor sat down sat his own desk and pulled out some BK french fries out of no where.  
  
So the hat and Sakura talked and talked until he said, "I have a gift for you, magic sister. It is of no use to me."  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed and a blood red aura appeared around Sakura that flashed with silver and violet lights.  
  
When it ceased the Hat instructed, "Put me on, I want to tell you my gift without any one over hearing."  
  
So she did as she was told, glancing with an apologetic look to Dumbledore who was playing deaf.  
  
  
  
~~~   
  
  
  
Hermione sat on the couch, trying to do her homework. Ron kept bothering her and she got really ticked off. Finally she put her pen down.   
  
"It's no use trying to do homework when you're around!" she complained.  
  
"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE, Hermione, just one more question!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Seeing that Hermione was ticked off he tried to change the subject. It didn't work. Soon Hermione was off in her own world.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing a guy would be interested in..." she said dreamily.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Ron, I know for a fact you despise romance, and romantic thoughts and stories, so keep your nose outta my day dreams!"  
  
"Who said I despise that stuff? Maybe I think that way sometimes!" He blurted out.  
  
There he went again. He always said things he didn't mean to infront of Hermione. He always did that!  
  
"You couldn't think a romantic thought if your life depended on it!" Hermione laughed. This got Ron aggitated.  
  
"Of course I can!" He snapped.  
  
"Prove it! What's one romantic thought you've ever had?"  
  
Ron gaped. How was he supposed to tell Hermione that?  
  
"See? I told you you can't!"  
  
Ron wanted to prove it to her.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
He just couldn't!  
  
This *wasn't* something guys do easily!  
  
Hermione smirked and went back into a day dream.  
  
"I can too..." he whispered. Hermione didn't hear her.  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
He didn't want her to lose that dreamy look.  
  
She was so beautiful when she was like that, her eyes gazing ahead and her soft lips having a hint of a smile on them.  
  
So close.  
  
She was so close to him.  
  
She was sitting so close to him that he could smell the rose scented conditioner in her hair.  
  
So close.  
  
He could.  
  
But at the same time he couldn't.  
  
His heart was torn apart between his feelings and hers.  
  
Should he...?  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
He had made up his mind.  
  
"I can too!" he said louder this time.  
  
Hermione looked over but never saw it coming.  
  
Her first kiss.  
  
Ron's lips met hers and her eyes widened, and was ready to push him off.  
  
But something stopped her.  
  
Maybe it was his arm wrapping around her waist.  
  
Maybe it was his gentleness.  
  
Or maybe...just maybe...it was the feeling that erupted in her heart.  
  
A feeling she had put away, and locked up so she would never have to feel it again.  
  
But that feeling had just broke its chains and burned into her heart; into her soul.  
  
This feeling called love.  
  
And slowly she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.  
  
Ron pulled her closer and didn't let go. He was almost shocked when he felt her arms slide over his shoulders and hold onto him as tightly as he was holding onto her.  
  
They finally broke apart, and just stared at each other.  
  
Gazed at each other.   
  
And Hermione leaned into Ron's chest, letting him embrace her.  
  
'I did it.' Ron thought.  
  
He buried his face in the scented brown hair and closed his eyes.  
  
He never wanted this to end.  
  
This feeling called love.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The first time Sakura didn't know what woke her up. Maybe it was the cramps. Her lower back ached and it felt like someone had just shot her right below the intestines.  
  
"Ohhh nooooooo!" Sakura moaned tumbling out of bed. She ran to to the door and stopped at the threshold, turning back and rushing to her dresser. There she pulled out clean pj's and fresh underwear. Running to the bathroom she plopped down on the toilet and moaned.  
  
A spot of blood shown through her pj's and her underwear was a mess. How could she have forgotten? And these were her brand new white pj's too!  
  
Gingerly cleaning up and doing her best to get the blood stains out of her clothes using tap water, her thoughts drifted. Something was tugging at the back of her mind-but what?  
  
When she was done she tossed the clothes into the hamper and took some Advil. Trudging back to her room she collapsed in bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
But then she woke up a second time, thinking she heard something. She lay there, straining her ears for any bit of sound, reaching with her magic. Slowly the world's sounds came to her ears.   
  
Tomoyo softly snoring.  
  
Ginny humming in her sleep.  
  
Hermione's pen scratching away at parchment.  
  
Harry's soft breathing.  
  
Eriol swatting a fly that had landed on his nose.  
  
Ron muttering something like "But Proffesor Magonagal, I did do my homework, I swear, but a troll broke in and stole it!" In his sleep.  
  
Then she stretched her magic even farther.  
  
An owl rustled her feathers while perched on a tree. A bat crunched on a moth. A rabbit scratching away at the end of its burrow, making room for the litter that his mate would give birth to in a few days.  
  
And then she heard it. It could have been her imagination; it was at the edge of her range. But she stretched farther and farther. Past the lake, past the quidditch field, past Hagrid's hut and into the forbidden forest.   
  
She heard it again. The farther she went the louder it became until it was a clear as day.  
  
A cry.  
  
A wail.  
  
A shriek of pain that made her want to cry. One of her was in trouble.   
  
One of her own kind was wounded.  
  
She got up and went to the window.   
  
She climbed up and crouched on the window sill.   
  
It was time to put the magical gift that the Hat had given her to work.  
  
She closed her eyes and reached deep inside her to draw out the red magic that shone in her heart. She didn't know how to do it, so she often had to restart, but eventually she figured it out. It was like a video game.  
  
Stop.  
  
Restart.  
  
Back up.  
  
Fix that mistake.  
  
Finally she was done. She glanced up at the clock in her room. The lights were hardly needed with an owl's night vision. She gasped. It had taken her a whole three hours! The creature could be dead by now!  
  
No.  
  
She could still hear it.  
  
Sakura peered down to the ground and then up at the sky.  
  
'Here goes nothing!'  
  
She jumped.  
  
She spread her wings and was in the air, soaring, passing dilivery owls that were out hunting.  
  
Oh, the sights! She had never been able to see so well with no moon out before!  
  
She spot things from such a distance!  
  
At one point she had forgotten that she was Sakura Kinomoto and thought that she *was* an owl, born an owl, lived a life as an owl, and destined to die as an owl, and almost dive-bomed a mouse.  
  
But she quickly reminded her self of her task and flew over the Forbidden Forest.   
  
Soaring low, listening with her magic she started decsending into the trees.   
  
She had reached her destination.  
  
She almost cried out in pain herself when she saw the wounded unicorn laying in a pool of silver blood.   
  
Something had attacked. A vampire or something of the likes.  
  
When she landed next to the graceful creature she slowly transformed back. It took a while, and she didn't have a watch, but it seemed like it had taken half the time of when she had shape-shifted into an owl.  
  
By the time she was done the beautiful immortal was hanging on to life by a thread.  
  
Sakura knelt over the wound and cried. Cried more than a human could.  
  
Each tear hissed when it touched the wound and evaporated as the wound got smaller and smaller and the unicorn got stronger and stronger until it could lift it's head and watch the ordeal.  
  
Finally, with one last tear the wound was sealed. Only a small streak of thin hair that served as a scar remained.  
  
She looked up and met the mare's pale violet eyes.  
  
You are a magic human.  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"Everyone here has magic."  
  
But you have real magic. You have Silver magic.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
You also have Silver blood in you. You are one of me.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said reaching into her pocket. "I am one of you." She handed the unicorn a handful of sugarcubes that she had grabbed before taking flight.   
  
'I'm probably the only student around that keeps sugar cubes in her drawers!' She laughed.   
  
Suddenly the bushes rustled.  
  
She spun around and the unicorn jumped up, ready to protect the girl that had saved it's life.   
  
A centaur appeared.  
  
"Hoof Sister, I viewed the whole thing."  
  
She stood up and looked the centaur straight in the eye.  
  
"But I'm afraid you must leave. There are tauros's out here. If they were to stumble apon a girl as pretty as you..." he trailed off.   
  
"If any were to catch my scent they would surely rape me." Sakura finnished the statement for him. "Thank you for the warning, I'll go now."  
  
The centaur nodded and dissapeared into the woods again.  
  
Sakura almost fell forward, asleep.  
  
She had used so much Silver magic in so little time.  
  
The unicorn nuzzled her.  
  
I'll give you a ride to the edge of the Forest.  
  
"Thankyou," Sakura said, and mounted the unicorn gently.  
  
They talked as they trotted along and when they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest Sakura dismounted and thanked the unicorn.  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
Will you ever come back to visit me?  
  
"Of course!" She said. "What's your name?"  
  
Moonspear.  
  
"That's a very pretty name. My name is Sakura."  
  
Please visit soon, I want you to meet all of my friends!  
  
Sakura nodded and then closed her eyes, beginning the transformation.  
  
When she looked up again, Moonspear was still there.  
  
"Why are you still here? We've been here a long time!"  
  
A long time, yes. But when you turned into a Night Bird, it was fun to watch!  
  
Sakura nodded and gave an owl smile.   
  
"I have to go now."  
  
Goodbye, Herd Sister! The unicorn called as she took to the air.  
  
When she got to her room she looked at the clock. She would have to hurry, it was daybreak and the others would be up soon.   
  
When she was done, she looked up at the clock. Much better. It had taken her only forty-five minutes this time.  
  
It was time to go to breakfast. But she collapsed in bed.   
  
And no matter how hard people tried to wake her up, she did not wake for three days.  
  
  
  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LONG CHAPPIE, NO? WAHAHAHA! Hehehehe...this one was fun, and now I'm inspired to write more. YAY! But don't expect the next chappy up till next weekend. I don't have any time on weekdays. *sob* Seventh grade is so hard! And I dread high school.   
  
But...poor Sakura...lol...I had to do that to her. I was having *major* cramps and I felt that I wasn't the only one that should have to suffer...even if the other person wasn't real. I'm so evil, aren't I? Hehehehe...are there any guys reading this? If there are...whoops. o-O;;; AAAAAAAAAA! *shoots the guys* AHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
I left out alot of stuff in this chappie...*sob* I didn't have enough room...I'll have to put them in the next chappie... hehehe...pweeze review...  
  
Oh, and bye the way, does anyone wanna chat with me? If you have an aoHELL (sorry, I couldn't help myself ^^;;;), an AIM or even a CompuServe s/n, I'd love to chat with some of ya'll! If you wanna leave your s/n in a review, please do, and my s/n is CLAMPfreak01. (Aren't I obsessed? ^^;;;) I really wanna talk to some of my reviewers and one has already experienced my extreme and scary hyperness. *waves to Gin* ^________^ Oh, and anyone who doesn't leave a s/n, dont worry, I won't be offended, I know some people are very protective of themselves and don't like to meet people over the internet. I understand. ^^;;; Thanks!  
  
  
  
-$tephanie Lynn F. aka $harky 


	5. Greeneyed Basilisk

Sorry for the late chappie, guys... I forgot that I had a ski trip...*sniff* but...ow...my head...x_x You wouldn't believe what happened on Saturday!!!  
  
Ok, me and my best friend (Erin, aka Boogiepop on ff.net) were speed skiing down one of the blue squares, right? So I'm trying to get past this one guy, and he stops right infront of me, sending me off to the side and onto the icy tracks of a snowmobile. I don't remember what happened between then and when I sat up, but according to Erin, I was rolling down the hill head over heels, although I remember sliding a couple feet (I'd say about 2 meters for all you who use the metric system) on my face. If you wanna know how it felt, just imagine you sliding down hill with your face in jagid ice. But anyway, I sat up, heard Erin screaming her head off (apparently at the speed I was going I should have hit the pole that holds up the chairlifts but I miraculessly stopped two feet infront of it, so says Erin) while I tried to check my numb face for blood. Erin stopped infront of me and just stared at me, screaming if I was alright. I looked up at her and asked her if I was bleeding and she, with a look of what I thought was horror on her face, but later realized it was a look of amazement, she said, "Only your lip!" So I just sat there as she went back up and retreived my poles, not knowing whether I was crying or laughing.  
  
Apperently some ski patrollers were coming up the lift as I fell, and asked me if I was alright (they saw everything happen). It took me a few minutes to talk and I just said, "I think so, yeah." We got back to the lodge and radioed my parents and brother and we went home. (It was already 6:00 at least) That night my mom kept coming in and waking me up to make sure I hadn't fallen into a coma. The next morning I woke up, my shoulders and neck so stiff they hurt like hell, my nose was swollen and hurt everytime I touched it and my head still hurts. Of course this was only two days ago, so... ^^;;; but I have to go to the doctors tomorrow anyway. Yesterday in the van as we were driving back home I said my brain felt all rattled, Erin said "Poor Stephie-chan" and my dad said "You do realize what you'd need for your brain to get rattled dont you?" -_-;;;  
  
  
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Green-Eyed Basilisk  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open to a bright gold light. She blinked against the sun's blaze and looked around. She had never seen it this bright before in her room. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was well past noon. 4:00.  
  
"Why didn't someone wake me up???" Sakura moaned, trying to get up, but didn't succeed.  
  
"They tried." said a voice.   
  
Sakura, still to sleepy to freak out, looked up to see the Sorting Hat resting on a stool near the foot of her bed.  
  
"Why...are you here?" Sakura asked grogily.  
  
"I wanted to be the first to see you when you were awake."  
  
"So...They just decided to let me...sleep in? Will someone bring me the work I missed today?"  
  
"They'll bring you the work from the previous days you were asleep too."  
  
"What?!?! How long have I been asleep?!?!?!"  
  
"For three days."  
  
"WHA-?!?!"  
  
"People have been checking on you in two hour intervals."  
  
"Checking on me...?"  
  
Sakura looked around her room at the various...feminen items in her room and blushed.  
  
"People like Madam Pomfrey and Proffesor Sprout."  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, then shook her head. She was afraid she would fall back to sleep.  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked up at the hat.  
  
"Show me. Transform."  
  
"Um...ok..."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, ready to begin the transformation again, but the hat cut in again.   
  
"Change into a cat."  
  
Sakura looked up.   
  
"But last night I changed into an owl. I dont know how to..."  
  
"Change into a cat."  
  
Sakura, not being able to argue, nodded and started.  
  
It took her an hour, but she did it.   
  
Sakura looked up with a wondering look in her cat eyes.  
  
"It took you an hour, but you did well."  
  
"A WHOLE HOUR?!?!?!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"Keep it down, and quickly, change back before someone comes in!"  
  
Sakura did as she was told, and this time it only took half the time to change back.  
  
"You'll feel really sleepy after you change untill you get the hang of it." The Hat said as Sakura stumbled to her bed.  
  
She collapsed and fell once again into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The next day Sakura struggled to stay awake. Each class she would nod of at least three times (except for transfiguration, which she found absolutly fascinating).   
  
Today they were transforming shoelaces into as many different kinds of snakes as possible. It was sort of a contest; which ever pair of students could change the pieces of string into the most speices of snakes got extra credit, and ten points a house for each speices. (This was one of the hardest things to do, many pairs only ended up with one spieces)  
  
No one was surrprised when Hermione got to two different kinds of snakes in only twenty minutes...but then again, Sakura and Tomoyo where doing even better.  
  
Kids tried to take a look at how they were doing it. Sakura just muttered spell after spell and had a new snake every minute (she played with them alittle before changing them again.) Tomoyo yelled out each snake's name.  
  
"Fer-de-lance, common coral snake, wied's coral snake, Indigo snake, corn snake... " The list just went on and on.  
  
Neville over heared one of Sakura's spells for a horned asp, and tried it on the Indian cobra he and his partner had infront of him (which he was quite terrified of). As usual, something in his spell went wrong and the cobra grew a foot longer and reared up, spreading his hood and hissing at Neville.   
  
The cobra's fangs extended till it showed it had three inches of fang.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
"Harry, talk to it!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Parsel Tongue could be heard now throughout the room as the snake closed its mouth and put its hood down.  
  
"Wow Harry! That was fast!!!"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"That wasn't me." he said.  
  
Everyone looked at him. The parsel tongue continued but Harry was just gaping.  
  
"Oh my God..." Hermione said and lifted a finger to point.  
  
They all looked--at Sakura.  
  
Sakura's mouth was moving, but all that came out was hissing. Her eyes were no longer the light joyful green, they were now dark, almost black, and she didn't seem to notice anything around her as she approached the snake, stroking it and talking to it.  
  
"What's she saying?" Ron asked Harry. Harry didn't move. He heard what she was saying.  
  
Oh, you beautiful thing, you. That boy did a wonderful job on you. Yes...you are so sweet...  
  
Syaoran also stared at Sakura. The Sakura that was in a trance. This wasn't his Sakura.   
  
It was a good thing everyone was too busy staring at Sakura. The didn't see his chin tremble.   
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
Hagrid set down a huge crate and leaned on it.  
  
"I thought this would catch yer's attention." He opened it, and out slithered an...odd looking baby snake.  
  
Hermione and Harry jumped back.  
  
"IT'S A BASILISK!!!" They both yelled at once. Everyone else in the class shifted nervously.  
  
"But this one's a runt! You can look him in the eye, and nothin'll happen!"  
  
Sakura raised her hand. Hagrid nodded in her direction.  
  
Sakura lowered her hand and studied the basilisk and then spoke up.  
  
"It's a green-eyed basilisk."  
  
"Well of course, it has green eyes."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, that's a spieces. I can't kill people by looking them in the eye."  
  
"How do you know this when I don't?"   
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"One lives...under Tokyo. I talked to it."  
  
Hagrid nodded.  
  
"I heard about yer being a parsel..." he trailed off.   
  
"Instead," Sakura continued, "They turn humans into stone, only if they want. And...they eat stone, too."  
  
"Is that so?" Hagrid, so interested in learing about another creature, he completely forgot about the class.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"They turn humans to stone, immortals to silver, and gods into gold."  
  
"Is there any way to get them back to normal?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "The only way is if the basilisk that did that to you were slain, although three immortals can break the spell. Another basilisk (for obvious reasons), a unicorn (it's magical blood), and phoenix's (their tears.)"  
  
Malfoy watched Sakura as she spoke. She was so beautiful...soft full lips, a mysterious air, and a perfect body...  
  
Hey, he was a teenage boy. He was alowed to think those thoughts, right?  
  
But even so, it made him mad to see her become the center of attention yet again.  
  
He grinned and leaned over to Crabbe an Goyle.  
  
"Whatch this!" He took out his wand and muttered semething.  
  
Immediatly the basilisk reared up and hissed at Sakura who had been stroking its head.  
  
Sakura stepped back, but it was too late.  
  
A spark grew in the basilisks eye and Sakura glowed in a brilliant white light. Her image became hard as the light engulfed her. It grew brighter and brighter till no one could look anymore.  
  
But when they looked, they didn't find what they thought they would find. They didn't see a stone Sakura.  
  
Infront of the basilisk was a statue of Sakura.  
  
Made entirely out of silver.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, once again you guys simply amaze me. I'd like to take this time to give a special thanks to the following: crystal-kitty2003, kawaiitenshisakura, sweetlilacblossom, li wei, The Black Angels, THE-CANADIAN-GAKI, Emma, :D, Monique, Suki, SwitSakura, and jen.  
  
...  
  
JEEZE! LISTEN TO ME! I SOND LIKE SOME FREAKIN' AWARDS-WINNING MOVIE ACTRESS! GAH! *bangs head on the wall, then gets dizzy and falls over*  
  
  
  
-$tephanie Lynn F. aka $harky- 


	6. TearsEven Mortal OnesCan Heal

EVERYONE DANCE FOR JOY! YOUR FAVORITE (and most-likely only) NATIVE-AMERICAN AUTHOR HAS UPDATED!!!  
  
...Yes, believe it or not, Sharky *is* Native American. Cherokee to be exact.  
  
And before you proceed I'd just like to say that all the people who kept asking me about when there'll be S&S moments (which is basically all of you), you'll be happy with this chapter ^^  
  
  
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
  
  
Tears--Even Mortal Ones--Can Heal  
  
  
  
Everyone just sort of...stared.  
  
"Sa-Sakura?" Harry murmered in shock.  
  
Syaoran would have killed the basilisk already--if he had been able to take his eyes off the silver statue before him.  
  
Everyone stood in silence.  
  
Never had anyone seen something so beautiful... yet so terrifying.  
  
Every crease in the hands, every ripple of clothing, every strand of hair was perfect right down to the smallest detail. And the silver...the silver was the deepest, purest, most beautiful silver anyone had ever seen.  
  
And then--  
  
A spark grew and another brilliant white light flashed at the figure's heart. When the light died down it left...a what?  
  
Everyone wanted to lean forward to see the small...whatever it was that the light had left. But they stood perfectly still, as if they would move, even Time itself would shatter. Some dared not even to breathe.  
  
And then they found out what it was as *it* started to grow.  
  
*CrkKkKKkkkkkkKKKKkKKKKKKKkkKKKkkkkKKkkkKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkk!*  
  
Cracks reacked like tree branches, spread like cobwebs--which ever description you prefer.  
  
Finally the whole of the statue had cracks running up and down, going every whichway.  
  
And it shattered.  
  
Shattered.  
  
Shattered into a million pieces, raining silver.  
  
And Sakura stumbled forth.  
  
Not silver Sakura, not a wax Sakura like the one of Hermione that they stupidly used in the second movie when she was petrified, but the real Sakura.  
  
Looking up with large, innocent, hurt eyes, she gazed at the basilisk.  
  
It slithered over to Sakura and climbed up her legs and back so it could rest on her shoulders.  
  
Sakura started talking to it.   
  
Of course, no one could understand; they were talking in Parsel Tongue. And for some odd reason, Harry couldn't understand either.  
  
The basilisk raised its head and scanned the croud. It stopped, and said something to Sakura.  
  
Sakra looked where the basilisk was looking.  
  
Malfoy gulped.  
  
She was looking straight at him.  
  
She glared, a glare that was so cold it could freeze fire.  
  
And then he felt it. He wanted to scream in pain. He opened his mouth to, but his voice was caught in his throaght like a fly caught in a spiderweb. He tried to tear his eyes from Sakura's, the eyes that burned into his, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. Her eyes peirced into his, and his whole body was clamped in pain. Her eyes just kept boaring into him, and he bured white-hot with cold.  
  
Then she looked away.  
  
The pain stopped.  
  
"You turned silver..." Hagrid said softly with amazement. "But only immortals do, you said. Yer no immortal...are yeh?"  
  
Sakura's eyes grew even larger and she slowly shook her head.  
  
"N-no," she stammered.  
  
"But how come you turned silver?" Ron said without thinking.  
  
Sakura didn't even glance at him. She just started speaking.  
  
"There's a legend..." she said and paused as if trying to decide something crucial. Then she continued. "There's an old legend," her eyes were glazed over again, "that says 'To die in the place of an immortal is to become an immortal oneself.'"   
  
There was another long pause and she just stood there.  
  
"Maybe..." she said slowly, thinking about every word carefully, "...Maybe one of my ancestors...died in place of an immortal..."  
  
"How can an immortal die? They're immortal! They can't die!" Someone asked from the class.  
  
"Immortals can't die...of old age."  
  
Students leaned forward to hear what she said.  
  
"She was being quite concieted when she told them that..."  
  
"Who?" Several voices rang out in unison.  
  
"The First Immortal. She said that immortals can't die, and added 'of old age' very softly. They can be killed by physical means."  
  
Suddenly Sakura jerked her head up and spun around. Everyone looked where she was looking.  
  
The Forbidden Forest.  
  
Sakura just stared and didn't move.  
  
Poeple started calling out to her, asking if she was all right.   
  
"Shh!!!" she would hiss every time.  
  
Then she relaxed, but her face donned a look of perplexion.   
  
They heard rustling.   
  
Everyone stared at the forest, wondering what would come out.  
  
And then they saw the unicorn.   
  
It paused seeing all the humans, and then trotted forth.  
  
It was a pure white one with violet eyes and a silver horn.   
  
Hagrid gasped.   
  
"This is great! Everyone should remember this, it ain't everyday yer get to see a live unicorn! Everyone be perfectly still! Let's see if we can get it over here!"  
  
But it trotted right past half of the students--and over to Sakura.  
  
"Moonspear..." she pleaded.  
  
Sakura! I felt you when I was playing with my friends and we came to visit!  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"W-we???"  
  
The unicorn looked back.  
  
Come on guys! It's fine!  
  
"What's going on here???" Hagrid demanded.  
  
Sakura turned to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I-I met her at the edge of the forest one night while I was taking a walk!!!"  
  
"Hey look!" someone cried.  
  
Everyone turned to see another pure white mare, only this time her eyes were pale blue and her horn looked as if it were made of glass.  
  
This is my cousin, Icedagger! Moonspear said happily.  
  
Icedagger sniffed Sakura's hand and took the sugar cubes she had smuggled out of her pocket.  
  
"You guys are causing trouble for me!!!" Sakura hissed.  
  
But you haven't met the rest of my friends!  
  
"It'll have to wait!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
A brown mare, a grey male and a black male trotted forward. Moonspear introduced them all.  
  
That's Chestnut, Storm, and Midnight.  
  
Sakura nodded and looked over her shoulder at everyone. She could feel her face becoming red as she gave each newcommer a sugar cube.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor." Sakura whispered to the group of unicorns.  
  
Anything for the one who saved Moonspear! Storm edged closer to the mare.  
  
Sakura smiled. They were sure to be mates come spring.  
  
And thinking this, she lost herself and stole a glance of Syaoran.  
  
He was staring straight at her and she looked away instantly, trying to inch into the croud of unicorns to hide herself. The truth is, she was scared of Syaoran.  
  
She whispered her plan to the unicorns and they all nodded and seperated.  
  
Icespear trotted over to Hagrid, who was extremly pleased, and the rest sniffed the students. Sakura went back to her friends.  
  
On the outside she was calm, but on the inside she was torn.  
  
No. Not here. She couldn't have an emotional breakdown here.  
  
But the more she tried to stop it, the more her stomach hurt. And the more she thought about the look in Syaoran's eyes, the more she wanted to cry. But she couldn't. Not here.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Malfoy saw it. The look on Sakura's face. She looked as if she wanted to cry.   
  
Malfoy hated crybabies. But why did he like her so much?  
  
That's when he decided, as he let the gray unicorn sniff him, that he would have Sakura. No matter what.  
  
Then class was dismissed and they went up to their dorms.  
  
But Malfoy was getting aggitated. What was with the big crowd?  
  
He pushed forward and soon found out why.  
  
Standing only a meter apart was Sakura and Li.  
  
Li was staring at her, worry in his eyes and Sakura had her head down, staring at her feet.  
  
Li reached for her and she smacked his hand away.  
  
He looked at her in shock; she at him in fear.   
  
And she backed away slowely to the stairwell. She turned and fled, leaving everyone else behind.  
  
'This is perfect!' Malfoy thought as the crowd dispersed and he walked in the direction of the Slytherein common room.  
  
'Tommorow I'll go up to her pretending to feel sorry for her, and I'll be all sympathetic...I'll lure her right into my arms.' He grinned and stalked off to the dungeons.  
  
  
  
~~~   
  
  
  
"I think we'd better go up!" Tomoyo whispered to the others.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Tomoyo in confusement.  
  
Tomoyo looked over to Sakura, and then where Syaoran was seated.  
  
He had a book in his hand but his eyes were on Sakura.  
  
"We can't leave her alone!" Ginny protested. "What if he does something to her?"  
  
"Look, I've known Syaoran for a long time," The other two girls gaped at this, "And I've know Sakura even longer. Trust me on this one."  
  
Tomoyo turned around.  
  
"Sakura, we're going to bed!"  
  
"Good night!" Sakura said, not even looking up from her book.  
  
The three girls left and now only Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Ron, and Eriol occupied the common room.  
  
"I think we'd better go too." Eriol said.  
  
The same thing happened with the boys, only Harry refused to leave.   
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm not going to leave them alone!"  
  
"Look, this is something they have to deal with alone!" Eriol said.  
  
"I don't care!" Harry snapped. So they stayed.  
  
Meanwhile in Syaoran's part of the room--  
  
He reached out. She slapped him.  
  
He could not get that memory out of his mind.  
  
He bubbled with hate.  
  
This wasn't his Sakura.  
  
He wanted to hit her back.  
  
He got up and stalked over to her.  
  
But when he got there he couldn't do it. So he just stood there, unaware of the three pairs of eyes that watched him.  
  
He stood behind her and she kept on reading.  
  
And very slowly, he turned away.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
Did she know it was him?  
  
There was a long silence and--  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Those were her simple words.  
  
Syaoran felt his lower lip tremble.  
  
He bit it hard.  
  
"And Syaoran?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
She had turned herself around in her seat and was looking up at him. A couple tears found their way down her cheeks.  
  
"It's alright to cry."  
  
And Syaoran lost it.  
  
He held his arm up to his face an cried like a child.  
  
Harry and Ron stared.  
  
Eriol said "Told you so," as he pulled them up to the boy's common room.  
  
Sakura got up, knocking the chair over and flung herself into Syaoran's arms. He stumbled back, and fell onto the sofa.   
  
Sakura curled up in his lap, clinging to his shirt and he held her tight.  
  
She cried into his shirt; he into her hair.  
  
They felt eachother's heart, and they were both beating the same speed.  
  
So they sat there, crying over the years they had missed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KAWAII!!! SO CUTE, NO?!?!?!?! I know it didn't turn out that well, but... hehehehehe...I was in a romantic mood...before I finnished this chapter I wrote a love poem to this guy...*BLUSH* eheheheheh...um...I would love to see your names in the reviews of it. It's called "You" and...*blushes even more and runs away* 


	7. A Morning of Astral Projection

WHOOOOHOOO!!!! Finally updated, I did. This is a short chapter, but it was fun. ^_____________^ ...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK... Sharky-chan is sick....*_* she has a fever...of 103...and...IT'S SNOWING!!! We have, like, two feet of snow, and its still snowing steadily, and my puppy's havin' lotsa fun...he looks like a snowball everytime he comes in from a walk. ^^;;;  
Fang of an Immortal  
Chapter Six  
A Morning of Astral Projection  
The girl wandered.   
  
She looked around the room.  
  
It was a plain, but cozy room, a fireplace in front and old beat up sofas.  
  
A boy and a girl occupied one of the sofas below her. The bow was laying there, the girl had her head on his chest and her head rose and sank everytime the boy inhaled. It was obvious the two has spent the night there, sleeping in the comfort of each other's arms.  
  
The girl looked down at the couple for a few minutes, then glided to the side of the large room. Gliding up the steps, she looked at the names that were written in fire on the doors as she passed them until she came upon the door where a name was written in silver. She stared at it for a few minutes and then went in.   
  
Of course, she didn't bother using the doorknob; it would have slipped right out of her fingers anyway. So instead, she just glided right through the door into the room.  
  
She stood there, looking around. A mellow light drifted in and the sunrise was beautiful from the window. She examined everything, staying in the spot she was in. Her eyes passed over everything. The clutter on the dresser, the books on her desk, the unmade bed...  
  
Nothing was different.  
  
She had occupied this room for a few days now and it was starting to feel like home.   
  
She turned and walked over to the wall--well, actually she didn't stop; she went right through.  
  
A girl who was vaguely familiar to her was sleeping soundly, her plump body clearly visible under the covers and her chubby fingers gripped the blankets.  
  
But the girl didn't stop there. She kept walking through to the next room and then the one after that until she found a more familiar one.  
  
In the bed in this plain little room was a pretty girl with fading freckles and brilliant red hair. The now rapidly rising sun cast a beautiful and bold orange light into the room that seemed to make the red-headed girl glow.  
  
Now you may be thinking this wandering spirit is a ghost. I don't know where you got that idea, but now that I think about it, it does make sense. You could call her one, for she is a spirit who's left the body. So we will call her "Spirit" for now.  
  
So Spirit glided over to the bed and reached out to the radiant girl to touch her cheek. But of course, her hand slipped right through it.  
  
So now she proceeded to the next room, where a brown-haired girl was starting to sit up groggily, and then fell back down. Then she struggled to sit back up, but just couldn't.  
  
Spirit decided to leave this girl to her morning ritual of trying to wake up and proceed to the next familiar room, three doors down.  
  
There a girl with long raven hair was standing infront of her closet wondering what she should wear for the day.   
  
Since day one this girl had been somewhat "rebelious" and had refused to wear the traditional Gryffindor skirt and top.  
  
So Spirit left once again, and found herself back in the big room with the sleeping couple.   
  
She felt somesort of rope tugging her toward the couple but denied it as a wicked thought came to her mind. Oh, it would be horrible, but fun all the same.   
  
So she found herself gliding with a grin toward the other side of the room, ascending yet another flight of stairs.  
  
She went into the first room and found herself looking down at a boy with raven hair slumped in bed, snoring a bit. On the stand next to the bed was a pair of old glasses.   
  
She found no joy in staying in this room, so she proceeded to the next.  
  
When Spirit arrived in the room she did a double take.Wasn't the boy in here the same as in the last room?  
  
He had messy black hair and was in the same possition as the other one; on his stomach, head turned to face her, arm hanging off the side of the bed. Even the glassed on the night stand were the same!  
  
But when she took a closer look she could see that this boy had a scar, a lightening shaped one.   
  
The boy was drooling abit and she giggled as she proceeded to the next room.  
  
She kept going to the next room and the one after that and the one after that untill she found a boy with red hair, as red as his sister's.   
  
He was mumbling in his sleep, something like, "I swear, a mermaid came up out of the drain in the bath and stole my homework, Proffessor McGonnagal!"  
  
Spirit laughed and listened in content as he rambled on.  
  
Soon though, his mumblings had ceased, and he was up. He grogoly went over to the dressor and pulled it open to retrieve his uniform.  
  
Spirit quickly realized she should leave, and she did so hastily.  
  
The next room was empty, and she could tell it belonged to the boy downstairs. It smelled like him.  
  
She went over to the bed and lay down on it...well, more like suspended her self from falling through it.  
  
She thought about things--life, school, family--things she wasn't tied down to while in this state.  
  
Sighing she got up and floated upward, through the ceiling and into the sky.  
  
She suddenly missed someone.  
  
And in a second she felt the wind rushing by her and she was in Tokyo, floating over a house.  
  
She let herself fall through the roof and looked at the first thing that met her eye--a picture of a raven haired angel whose curls seemed to never end.  
  
Spirit smiled and felt the rush again and was back in the large room, laying on the ceiling.  
  
She looked down at the couple and realized they weren't the only one's in the room. Everyone in Gryffindor was staring at the sleeping couple, murmering.   
  
The boy was a heavy sleeper so it was no wonder he didn't wake up. But the girl, also a heavy sleeper, would have woken up at least to this many presences in the room. But she laid still.  
  
Spirit waited till the room was empty again; when the students were down in the Great Hall to get breakfast.  
  
How stupid were the kids who looked at the couple.  
  
What they saw was a boy and a girl inlove who had spent the night in eachother's arms.  
  
What they didn't see was the girl was not breathing.  
  
What they didn't see was the boy was holding nothing but an empty shell.  
  
But what she saw was the boy was stirring; waking up.  
  
And what she knew was she had better get back home before he went hysterical.  
  
So, gliding down from the ceiling, she approached the vacant body of the girl and snapped in.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled and he smiled back.   
  
They kissed eachother goodmorning and Sakura had already pushed her memory of her morning of astral projection to the back of her mind.  
Do you see what I mean by short? Yup. I wrote this in an hour or two _ But I love this chappie anyway XD It's really wierd, no? I found out about astral projection from Lois Duncan's book "Stranger with My Face" and decided to add it in to this story ^^ THAT WAS THE BEST BOOK EVER!!! Hehehehehe...after reading it I even tried to astral project myself...of course it didn't work ^^;;;  
  
Oh, and by the way, I just put up another CCS story. "Barbed Wire can Catch Cherry Blossoms." WARNING: NO KIDS ALLOWED!!! RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE, GORE, SEXUAL REFERENCES AND DRUG ABUSE!!! GENRE: ANGST/ROMANCE 


	8. Valerie

Hey! LOOK WHO'S BACK! Mwaha. Thankyou all once again for reviewing. Also: I got a review from someone who wanted me to pair Harry with Malfoy. Well, lemme tell ya, this isn't the first one! *Glares at her best friend* And a few things about this chappie. I used the chorus of an Avril Lavigne song and included a passage of my poem "You." So sue me. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, but hey, what can I say? I have homework, Youth Group, and track. And when I'm free I just wanna relax. Also, I never got to send my manga into TOKYOPOP's RISING STARS OF MANGA for the first contest (I didn't finnish it on time) and I have a new idea for a manga, and I'm set on sending somethin' in this year, so I'm busy with that. Plus I've got a bunch of girls lining up at school begging me to do pictures for them. I'm booked. And most of all, I only write when I feel like it. So get outta my face. I don't need ya nagging me. For those who talk to me online, I'll blockya. For those who email me, I'll delete everything you send me. For those who are authors, I'll flame your stories that I havent even read. For those who are none of the above, you'll find your name in the next chapter and some nasty words. Maybe I'm in a bad mood right now. Maybe I'm PMSing. Maybe I don't mean any of this. Maybe I've been posessed by an evil demon who wants all of you to suffer. But we'll never know, will we? So...on with the story.  
Fang of an Immortal  
Chapter Seven  
Valerie  
Syaoran smiled down at Sakura. He hugged her tight and kissed her again.  
  
"We better get going." she said in a soft voice.  
  
Syaoran nodded, but wouldn't let go.   
  
He glanced up at the clock and his eyes widened.  
  
"Sakura...? Everyone is already downstairs."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They have to pass through _this_ common room to get there." Syaoran winced. He hadn't meant to use that tone of voice with her.  
  
"I know." Sakura said camly.  
  
"What should we tell them? I mean, I don't exactly have the _best_ reputation in the school and you don't want to--"  
  
"The truth." Sakura interupted.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"We'll tell them the truth." Sakura repeated.  
  
"But, the talk--"  
  
"Let them say what they want to say." Sakura said as she looked up at him. She smiled, her eyes bright and alive, so unlike those moments when they would glaze over and look dead. "I don't care what they say. The fact that you're with me is all I need."  
  
Syaoran was stunned, not knowing what to say. Of course, he couldn't be any happier. But he was stunned that this innocent, beautiful young girl would be willing to give up her reputation just so she could be with him.  
  
After a few moments of akward silence for Syaoran, and blissful silence for Sakura, they got up, and went to their rooms to get ready, then met in the common room, where they kissed and embraced one another once more and then headed out hand in hand.  
***  
The Gryfindor table was all but calm. In was abuzz with gossip, and the other three tables couldn't get a word in or out of them.  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"Did you see it too?"  
  
"What an unlikely couple!"  
  
"Poor Sakura...she would've looked, much better with me!"  
  
"I wish I had been brave enough to get Li!"  
  
Simmilar exchanges were made, and the Gryffindor table was louder than the other three combined.  
  
"I think Li did something to her. I don't think she likes him at all! He probably hurt her!" Harry insisted stubbornly.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and Eriol sighed. They had explained it over and over, but Harry wouldn't look at it any other way than "he hurt her."   
  
But the gossip was put to silence as the doors slowely swung open. All of the Gryffindors were immediatly silenced and the rest of the room followed their gaze.   
  
There, walking hand in hand were Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, Sakura looking more radiant than ever and Li having lost the stone that had displayed itself in his glare for the past year that they had known him.  
  
Harry stared, not able to decipher what he was seeing, Tomoyo beamed, girls felt depressed over their loss and mad at Sakura for making the move before they could, boys feeling the same way toward Syaoran while thinking "how could she fall for him?" and Malfoy choked on his scrambled eggs.  
  
The couple seemed to notice the stares, and Li seemed to become uncomfortable. But Sakura smiled sweetly and stood on tip-toes to whisper in Syaoran's ear (him also having to bend down; he had reached an amazing hieght of six-foot-two, her being a "pathetic-five-foot-seven" according to Sakura, although all the other girls just squirmed in envy at Sakura's "perfect proportions"). To everybody's amazement a grin spread over his face, and his eyes were ignited with a mischievious fire. And then he surprised them once more by letting out a whole-hearted laugh.  
  
Sakura giggled along until they reached her usual spot at the table with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Sakura took a seat, and Li turned toward his usual spot at the table but Sakura grabbed the sleeve to his robe.  
  
"Where are you going, Syao?"   
  
Syaoran stopped. One reason was because it was so obvious where he was going, another reason was that he loved that name Sakura had just entitled him with, but most importantly was because he loved the voice who was behind the nickname.  
  
"I'm going to my seat." He said without turning.  
  
"There's an empty seat right next to me! Sit with us!"  
  
This time Syaoran turned, staring wide-eyed at the girl he loved so much.  
  
"I'm not going to let you sit alone like you do everyday! I don't want you to be alone!"  
  
Syaoran just stood there.  
  
He didn't make any move to indicate he was going to sit down.  
  
And inside, he hesitated.  
  
Sure he wanted to sit there.  
  
He didn't want to turn down Sakura's invitation.  
  
He loved her too much to do that. (Who _could_ help but love her?)  
  
But a part of him hesitated all the same.  
  
What if he was dreaming?  
  
Or what if this had all been a cruel trick, to get his hopes up and then hurt him?  
  
No, Sakura would never do that.  
  
But then something came to his mind: what if he wasn't completely welcome?  
  
His mind and thoughts swung around like a mobile.  
  
What if he was unwanted by someone.  
  
He was right.  
  
Harry glared at him through his unruly midnight bangs.   
  
He didn't want Syaoran to sit there.  
  
He didn't want to know him.  
  
But after what seemed like hours, Syaoran took his seat.  
  
Only then did he noticed Harry's glares.  
  
A song drifted into his head at that moment:  
  
~YOU DON'T KNOW ME, DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU DON'T WANT ME THERE, YOU JUST SHUT ME OUT, YOU DONT KNOW ME, DONT IGNORE ME, IF YOU HAD YOUR WAY YOU'D JUST SHUT ME UP, MAKE ME GO WAY~  
  
Syaoran grinned. Knowing himself, he would someday play that song for Harry.  
  
Harry saw the grin and frowned. Was he scheming something?  
  
Sakura and the others chatted, and eventually Harry found himself taking part in the conversation.  
  
But Syaoran sat there, watching Sakura.  
  
Remembered that poem he had read once, and had applied a few passages of it to his life up until now:  
  
"And it always frustrates me  
  
Because whenever I reach out to you  
  
Our fingers are only a few inches apart  
  
But as long as you know my name  
  
I'm happy to love you from afar"  
  
But now he wiped that passage from his mind and searched his memory for an new one.  
  
He couldn't find any.  
  
He'd try later.  
  
Right now he was just basking in his love for the girl right next to him.  
  
He didn't need to be a part of the conversation.  
  
He just needed to be near her.  
  
Eventually they departed for class, and Sakura politly turned down a few offers to sit with other students and sat with Syaoran.  
  
In potions, Snape stalked in, and was in a bad mood and seeing a happy couple made it worse. But no matter what he threw at them, he couldn't bring Syaoran's or Sakura's spirit down.  
  
Sakura even made it through Binn's class without fainting (although she felt somewhat sick).  
  
Then it was time to go to a new class that had just started that year. It was a class for rooting out a student's strong point in magic and improving it even more. It also applied for those who had other types of magic. A sixth sense, traditional magic, elemental magic, and others of the like.  
  
Sakura looked at the name on the door. In bold letters were 'Specialties' and below that was "Miss Adams."  
  
A plain and simple name, easy to remember.  
  
Sakura gripped the key that hung from her neck. She hadn't used the staff since a few days before she left home.   
  
The students filed in, laughing and yelling.   
  
There were tables that fit three people. To Syaoran's disgust, Malfoy was in the class, and seemed to be eyeing Sakura.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sat down up front. Looking around, Sakura noted that it wasn't only sixth years. There was one first year, a couple of second years, a few third years, five fourth years, and a handful of fith years, Ginny Weasly being one of them. Seeing that she was alone and looking for someone to sit with (the class had students from all four houses) Sakura beckoned Ginny to sit with her and Syao.  
  
Ginny approached, looking nervously at Li.   
  
She was still alittle afraid of him, and she wasn't sure if he wanted someone sitting with them; maybe he wanted Sakura to himself?  
  
But he surprised her by flashing her a warm smile and she sat down.  
  
Gossip reached their ears:  
  
"Did you see the name?"  
  
"Miss Adams?"  
  
"Hah! She must be one of those old ladies who never got married!"  
  
"Probably strict too!"  
  
Sakura turned to Ginny and started up their own conversation.   
  
Then the door to the teachers office banged open and out hopped a young girl.   
  
She had blond hair cut in a modern fashion (the front being shorter than the back) and large blue eyes.   
  
Now, when I say "hopped" I mean, literally hopped.  
  
She hopped as if her feet were glued together. She grabbed the banaster (think Lockheart's office, with the stairs leading up to his office) and hopped right over it, falling a good twenty feet and landing, unfazed by the fall and ran to the front of the class. She stood up and held the palm of her hand up.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm your teacher!"  
  
Everyone stared at the girl in amazement. She couldn't bave been any older than twenty four!  
  
"The other teachers made me put up 'Miss Smith,' but I'd rather have you call me Valerie!"  
  
She was very enthusiastic, and obviously a very bouncy and bubbly girl.   
  
"Now, I'm sure you've heard about this class. I'm sorry I couldn't start it earlier, but I convinced them to add this class in at the last minute, so I've been setting up and eating meals in my office. That's why you haven't seen me."  
  
All the girls watched in admiration of this girl who should've been a model, and guys watched with...other things in mind.  
  
"Now, before I take role, I'm going to test all of you. I want you to take out your wands and cast your favorite spell. I'm going to start at the back."  
  
Valerie moved to the back and watched, not missing any detail. She asked everyone the same questions--"Do you have any other kinds of magic? Sixth senses? Do you know any elemental spells? Any kind of magic passed down from the family?"  
  
Eriol was allowed to preform a new magic he created, and Hermione found herself to be quite good at one of the elements--ice. Ginny was shocked to find she had a specailty for fire, Valerie was especailly inpressed with Syaoran's traditional magic, and Harry found himself letting out bolt after bolt of electricity.  
  
"You have a talent for thunder." Valerie nodded at him and reached out. She lightly touched his scar with her index finger and said, "That's why your scar was shaped like this."  
  
Sakura was last.   
  
Valerie stood, staring at Sakura. Finally she said softly, "You're the Master of the Clow."  
  
Sakura gulped and took out her wand. She preformed her spell and braced herself for the laughs.  
  
One thing that greatly disturbed the teachers and confused the other students--despite being the Master of the Clow, her spells turned out to be so incredibly weak, the professors were already talking about keeping her in the sixth year the following school year.  
  
Sure enough, people snickered at her attempt to preform a standard dueling spell (Valerie had let Sakura cast it on her).  
  
"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Valerie suddenly roared. The class fell into dead silence.  
  
"Sakura, what do you use when you use the Clow Cards?"  
  
Suddenly the whole class leaned forward in their seats(except fot those who had seen her use them before). Sakura had refused to tell any of the students about the Clow Cards.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, and then took her key from around her neck and held it up. The other students were confused. That was it?  
  
Valerie examined it for a few minutes and then spoke.  
  
"You do know that you can preform normal spells with that, don't you?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she looked back at Eriol. He nodded slowly. She looked back at Valerie as she started to speak again.  
  
"Why don't you try it now? Then you can use one of your cards."  
  
The whole class got excited. They didn't even know how the cards worked.  
  
"But...my cards are in my room..."  
  
"I'm sure they come to you when you call them?"  
  
Sakura had forgotten about that, and she nodded. She stood up and nervously walked to the front of the class as the other students had done.  
  
Holding out the key, she quietly chanted the words (she was a little embarassed) and suddenly yelled "RELEASE!"   
  
The magic circle formed below her feet and a wind sprang up from nowhere causing her hair to whip around her. The key grew until it became a long pink staff.  
  
Syaoran stared. The staff was different from the last time he saw it. Alot different. Somehow Sakura had used her magic to further the power of the staff. It was still pink, but not as bluntly pink as it used to be.  
  
It was now a soft, pale shade of pink. Silver wrapped the bottom of it, and a soft pink jem was set at its hilt. The top still had a ring, but it was not the same as the ring that had held the star. It was a larger, silver ring with the same material webbed in the center giving it the appearance of a dream catcher, and from a leather thong hung pink and white beads and two white feathers. Syaoran could tell that this staff was even stronger than the last. not only that, but the staff was a foot taller than Sakura.  
  
"Now, cast the same spell." Valerie instructed. Sakura nodded and did as she was told. As soon as the words left her lips, however, Valerie was sent flying accross the room to crash into a bookcase. She rolled away just as it was going to fall on her.  
  
Sakura stared in horror, along with many others in the class. When Valerie had clambered to her feet, Sakura opened her mouth to beg for forgiveness, but found her voise was snared in an invisible trap in her throat.  
  
But Valerie surprised everyone by praising Sakura and telling her to throw away her wand; the staff would do.  
  
"Now...I would love to see the legendary Clow Cards in action." Valerie grinned. Sakura nodded, and then stopped.  
  
"But...which one...?"  
  
"Anyone you want." Valerie said cheerfully. And then she added, "Have you created any yourself to add to the collection?"  
  
Eriol was shaking his head to silently answer the question when Sakura's tongue created words Eriol thought he would never here after a question like that.  
  
"Actually...yes..."  
  
"Well, why don't you use that?"  
  
"It's really nothing special..." Sakura went on to explain that around the age of thirteen she had taken up the glaive and had quite a collection of them. Eventually she had created the Glaive Card which which could turn her staff into a glaive.  
  
"Well, then use another card. Like an elemental card? It's your choice.Why dont you call them to you?"   
  
Sakura immediatly started mumbling something and another stange wind sprang up. She held that position for several minutes untill the classroom door burst open and a book flew in. It ceased its flight infront of Sakura and dropped into her hands.  
  
Opening the book, Sakura withdrew a long card and put the book down on her desk.  
  
Looking up at Valerie, she asked her what she should do.  
  
"Use the card on me."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened and half the class gasped.  
  
"Don't worry!" Valerie said, winking. "If I die, I'll just have to teach as a ghost."  
  
Sakura gulped at the last sentance, but then shook her head.  
  
"You won't die, even if I put all of my power into this Card."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Gimme your best shot!"  
  
Sakura nodded and threw the card infront of her. It stopped it in mid air and she tapped it with her staff. The magic circle reappeared under her when she screamed "WINDY!"  
  
Suddenly Windy appeared, just as beautiful as ever. Anyone who hadn't seen the Cards before just gaped. Turning to Sakura, her hair flowing around her shoulders, Windy asked her Master what she should do without having to use words.   
  
"Trap her." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Windy turned to Valerie and charged at her. Valerie raised her wand, bracing herself. She opend her mouth to utter a spell when Windy was suddenly gone. Lowering her gaurd, Valerie looked around for her 'foe,' but she couldn't see her. She couldn't _see_ her. Suddenly she shot a spell in a toward her own desk and Windy suddenly appeared dodging it in time. Windy once again dissappeard, but suddenly there were swirls of green and white around Valerie's arms and legs, and though she struggled, she couldn't free herself. Finally her movement ceased and she hung there, looking expectantly at Sakura.  
  
With a muttered command to withdraw, Sakura set Valerie free and put Windy Card in her pocket.   
  
Valerie stood, inspecting Sakura. All of the bubbly, care-free school-girl look was replaced by a pretty, yet unformiliar mask of ponder and thoughtfulness displayed itself on her face. Finally her eyes lit up and she grinned.  
  
"That was amazing! You've honed your skills to a point that only you can find away to improve. When your in here, I'll be teaching you elemental magic; you dont need and help with that from me!" She pointed to the staff.  
  
Suddenly the bell rung.   
  
"Oh, look at the time!" Valerie exclaimed. "No home work! Shoo! Sakura, I would like to talk to you."  
  
Syao, Ginny, Tomoyo, and the others waited outside the door.   
  
"Sakura, you are truly amazing. I'm going to have some fun this year with you! Oh and by the way, can I see your wand? No, no, no, not your staff your wand."  
  
Sakura handed her wand to Valerie, and in on fluid motion, Valerie snapped the wand in two on her knee and through it over her shoulder.   
  
"You won't be needing it." Valerie grinned. "Off you go!"  
  
Sakura started to the door but then stopped.  
  
"Um,Valerie?"   
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Um, if you dont mind me asking...how did you know where Windy was when she had turned herself into a stream of air?"  
  
Valerie grinned.  
  
"I have a sixth sense."  
  
Sakura blinked.  
  
"I can sense anything with a spirit."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ya better get goin'! Your friends are waiting outside."  
  
Sakura looked over but saw no one; Valerie had sensed them though the wall.  
  
As Sakura headed toward the door, Valerie called her back.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked back.  
  
"Yes, Valerie?"  
  
"Ya know how you said you know how to use the glaive?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Ya think you could teach me?"  
  
Sakura blinked. Teach a teacher?  
  
"S-sure..."  
  
Valerie grinned.  
  
Sakura turned. Right when she was about to cross teh threshold, Valerie called her back once again. She sighed and turned around.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You can call me Val."  
  
Sakura grinned at this. Finally she made it out the door. Sakura and her friends laughed and chattered about the day and what Val had said. There were no more classes and they had the afternoon to themselves. They were heading towards Hagrid's, and though Sakura was laughing with the rest of her friends there was a feeling in the back of her mind that told her that something was wrong. Very wrong.  
....All I have ta say is my friend wanted me to name Val "Bobette." 


	9. Foul Dissident Magic and a Promise Built...

LOOK EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S EXTREMELY SHORT, BUT HEY! ITS A CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
BTW: Silva Sun...I actually have all four books and I'm saving up for the fith, so no, I didn't just see the movie...and I know, my story sucks. This chapter will be the worst of all. Also, I stole something from Tamora Peirce's "Song of the Lioness" series....you'll know what it is ^_~  
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Foul Dissident Magic and a Promise Built on Fire  
  
"What the hell--? Where are you going with that?!?!?!"   
  
Hagrid looked at Ron, then shook his head. Shifting his cross-bow, he glanced nervously around.   
  
"Ah...well...there's been some....difficulties..."  
  
Sakara's bad feeling got worse.  
  
"Are you coming, or not, Hagrid!"  
  
The group looked over to see a centaur, scraping the ground with his hoof. Then he saw Sakura.  
  
"You..." Sakura recognized him right away. This was the centaur who warned her the night she went to heal Moonspear.   
  
Hagrid heard Sakura's whispered utter and looked from Sakura then to the centaur, then back at Sakura again. Finally he rested his gaze on the centaur.  
  
"Do you know her, Nasser?"   
  
The centaur paid no attention to Hagrid.  
  
"Woods sister!"  
  
"Um...uh...hi..."  
  
Nassar trotted over to Sakura.   
  
"It's Storm! He...was attacked by whatever attacked Moonspear that other night!"  
  
"What are yeh talking about?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"What?! Storm? Where is he?"  
  
"Is anyone listening to me?"  
  
"I'll take you to him! Hop on!"  
  
"Hey!!! WAIT!"  
  
But it was too late. Sakura was riding off into the woods already.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura held on to Nassar as they raced through the forest. She knew something was up. Two unicorns in such a short time--something had gone terribly wrong--She could taste the bitter flavor of Dissident Magic in the air. She didn't know how she could not have smelled it before.   
  
She hadn't studied with Zopdui long, but she knew enough about Dissident Magic to know the number one rule aobut it--STAY AWAY! It was one of the most powerful magics there were, and Immortal Magic could do no more than bind it. Dissident Magic creatures were often very dangerous, and had a particular sense for bloodlust, and many Necromancers used this kind of magic to raise the dead against others. Of course, it hasnt gone to too much of an extreme in over eight-thousand, nine-hundred years. But still...  
  
Sakura could feel the adrenaline raceing through her. She almost choked on the taste of this deadly aura as it tried to swallow her whole. Even Nassar was slowing down. Sakura knew what she had to do.   
  
"Stay here." She hopped off of the centaur and raced towards the dying unicorn. She collopsed in front of him and cried for both his life and hers. All she could manage was a choked "Scram" as the unicorn became a blur.  
  
~~~  
  
"WHERE'S SAKURA?!?!" Harry yelled, despite the fact that Nassar looked as if he couldn't even stand up without the support of the tree the centaur was leaning on. But suddenly Syaoran broke into a sprint. Harry stared after him.  
  
"Where the hell is he going--?" Then he realized: Syaoran! If he's going where Sakura is--how would he know she was there? Wait! If he knew, then he must have been behind all this! And if he was, he couldn't let Sakura alone with him for one second! Harry broke out into a run. "Damn he's fast!" Harry grumbled.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Harry looked up at Syaoran's out cry.   
  
Laying in a pool of unicorn's blood, was Sakura. Syaoran knelt right in the puddle and helped Sakura sit up.  
  
"SAKURA! ARE YOU OK?!?!?!"  
  
Suddenly Sakura tried to push away. But it was a feeble attempt and it didn't do anything.   
  
"No...you...can't have me..."   
  
"What?! Sakura! It's me!"  
  
"You're..." Sakura squinted. "You're not the...necromancer? Syaoran?"  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran yelled, worried.   
  
"Diss....Disseden--" Suddenly she passed out.  
  
Syaoran held her close, cradling her like she was a child. Then, gathering her up in his arms, he stood up.  
  
"I'll carry her if she's too heavy for you." Harry offered, secretly wanting to keep Sakura away from Li. Li seemed not to have heard him.  
  
"Does this girl eat at all..?!" Syaoran muttered.   
  
Suddenly the others bust into the small clearing.   
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo fairly shrieked.   
  
"We have to get her to the hospital wing." Syaoran said. He started to walk towards the way they came through but he stopped infront of Harry. "Dont get in my way." Syaoran snarled to him so that only Harry would be able to hear. With that he started running back to the path.  
  
Harry stared after Li, his eyes wide, partly because of what he had said and partly because Li could run that fast while carrying a girl.  
  
~~~  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes, she realized she was in the infirmitary. And also realized Syaoran was in the chair next to her, with his head on the bed, sleeping, the sunlight pouring over him...SUNLIGHT!  
  
'He stayed with me all night...'   
  
As if he had a sixth sense, he woke up. He looked at her...and turned bright red. Sakura laughed inwardly. This was the Syaoran she knew.  
  
"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what happened last night?" He stammered, looking away.  
  
"Oh, well...um...uh...PHWEE!" Syaoran looked at Sakura inquisitivly. "I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED AFTER NASSAR AND I GOT TEN METERS INTO THE WOODS!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
To Syaoran, everything between those words and where they were now was just a blur. It was nine thirty, and everyone had already gotten in bed. They sat in the Gryffindor Common room, with the fire roaring beside them.   
  
"Sakura...I can't help but think you're hiding something." Syaoran came right out with it. Sakura looked up in surprise.  
  
"Syaoran? Do you...trust me?"  
  
He looked down at her. "Of course, but..."  
  
"But nothing! There are no buts when it comes to trust." Sakura got up and walked over to the fire place.  
  
She had been cuddled up against Syaoran on the couch, and the abrupt departure made Syaoran feel...empty...as if he had a cavity in his spirit.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Sakura crouched infront of the fire.  
  
"What are you doing? SAKURA!"  
  
The girl's hand fluttered into the fire--or rather *under* it--the hottest part. Her fingers closed around a fiercly glowing ember. Syaoran lurched forward, ready for the ear-shattering scream.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Sakura stood up and turned to face Syaoran. She extended her arm and unfolded her fingers to reveal the ember, sparks still flying from it.  
  
"Syaoran..." The strange, glassy look appeared in Sakura's eyes agian. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. He looked at the ember and then at Sakura. Her eyes pierced into his, and she seemed so far away. He felt as if he reached out to her, she wouldn't be there.  
  
'I don't want her to go away.' His heart pounded in his head. 'I want her here. I want her to be close to me. I want her to be with me.' He didn't dare close his eyes. He thought that if he did, she would be gone. 'I want her.' His thoughts echoed back at him in his head, yelling at him, chiding him, mocking him. 'I want her. I want her. I want her. I love her...'  
  
His arm shot out and his hand closed around the ember. He winced, waiting for the searing pain. But just like the scream, it receded into non-existance. He turned his hand over, and opened it. There, in the shape of the emeber, was a mini-cage of glass with fire raging inside it.   
  
Although he had no idea what had happened, he knew exactly what it was. He had just made a commitment. And he was glad he had. Looking up at Sakura, whose eyes were glowing with warmth and love, he knew he loved her more than anything. He reached out and pulled her close. Their breaths mingled and their lips met in a firm, but loving kiss as the fire in the fireplace died down, retreating to a soft glow, and the shadows danced around them, making the couple the only piece of reality in the room.  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WASN'T IT KAWAII!!!! I LURVE IT! Of course this chappie sucked...-_-;;; I'm so sorry to keep ya'll waiting, but I was soooooooooo busy....but the good news is...TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! I'LL HAVE TIME TO WRITE INSTEAD OF HAVING TO STUDY FOR THOSE CURSED EXAMS! WHOO!   
  
Erin: *pops out of no where* wait a minute...I thought you were to lazy to study?   
  
Sharky: uh...   
  
Erin: And how could you have been studying if you were with me these past two months. We've been out at the mall or at the pool, or bike riding, or just hanging out, like, everyday? What did you do, stay up all night?  
  
Sharky: AAAAAAAAA! *claps hand over Erins mouth* ahahahaha...You didn't hear anything...nope...not a word.... 


	10. Phoenix Mail

Authors note. IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!: I have finally finnished reading the fith Harry Potter book...(wait, finally? I only got it a couple days ago...) and it has left me feeling quite depressed. Plus I've gotten his personality all mixed up and same with Ginny's. I'm really sorry, but this is the end of Fang of an Immortal. Sorry to have dissapointed you. Maybe I'll see you around...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT DIDNT YOU?!?!?!?!?! XDDDDDDDDDDDD Naw, you probably didnt...but it was fun anyway...OW!!!::Is pelted with bottles of hairspray.:: NUUUUUUUU! DONT HURT ME!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU ALL!!! o.o;;;  
  
Anyway, sorry for the increddiby long wait and the too-short-and-sucky-chappie. But be nice to me, it was my birthday last Saturday...;.; Which obviously means that I am no longer a pathetic thirteen year old who is trying to pass for an author, now I'm a pathetic fourteen year old who is trying to pass for an author. WHOO! XD Well everyone, get reading, and leave me alone to my music...::Always listens to music while she writes; it helps alot.:: Today its Linkin Park...::In the End comes on, she shrieks and starts singing along as everyone else reads.::   
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
By Sharky  
  
Phoenix Mail  
  
Sakura trudged over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in her regular seat between Syaoran and Tomoyo, looking very drowsy. She yawned and started filling her plate with bacon and eggs, and managed to snatch two muffins before Ron ate them all.   
  
She was unusually quiet, even when Harry tried to strike up a conversation with her. And anytime someone asked her what was wrong, she waved them off. Finally Syaoran asked her bluntly, "Sakura, what the hell is going on with you?"  
  
Sakura snapped her head up, surprised. Syaoran hadnt spoken all morning. Harry glared at him, not liking the way he had worded that last sentance.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Well...I had...a dream..."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked puzzled, but Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol, all looked at her, waiting for an explination.  
  
"What was it about?" Eriol said seriously.  
  
"W-ell...Thats what's troubling me."  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo said nervously. "Was it...?"  
  
Sakura fell silent looking at her plate.   
  
"Sakura. What was it about." Syaoran dished out, more of a demand than a question.  
  
Sakura pursed her lips."I cant remember."  
  
Syaoran fell out of his chair the same time Eriol did, but Tomoyo caught herself just in time.   
  
"WHAT TO YA MEAN YA FORGET!" Syaoran got up and shouted.  
  
Harry sprung to his feet and was going to yell at Li, but then Eriol cut in.  
  
"I THOUGHT KERBEROS HAD TAUGHT YOU THE IMPORTANCE OF REMEMBERING DREAMS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU..." He suddenly switched to Japanese so that the others couldnt understand it, but by the way Syoaran was gaping and the way Tomoyo was blushing, they knew he wasnt saying anything about how good the muffins were.  
  
But Sakura was just laughing.   
  
"You're right, I havent changed at all..."  
  
Suddenly, the owls dropped in, zooming in throught the window. But one majestic bird flew in so gracefully it almost seemed to say "I'm a phoenix, therefor, I'm better than all of you other mail-carriers!"  
  
The phoenix was a brilliant blood red; the tips of the feathers were violet.   
  
Many students dropped their forks and stared at the beautiful bird as it soared down from the enchanted morning sky over-head. One girl, however, stood up to greet her crimson-feathered friend.   
  
The phoenix landed on Sakura's out-stretched arm and hopped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Flame? Why are you here?"   
  
Flame leaned over and dropped a letter onto the table infront of Sakura's plate.  
  
Hesitant, Sakura took the letter and carefully opened it and removed the piece of crisp white paper, which many of the non-muggle-born students stared at. She read it over a few times, and slumped back down in her seat.  
  
"Um...is...something wrong?" Harry asked gingerly.  
  
"My brother heard about the other night." Sakura said glumly. "He and one of my gardians are comeing up here soon. Doesnt say when though..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Syaoran jumped out of his seat, causing many people to stare.  
  
"And what's wrong with you?" Harry had wanted to say something that coldly, but didnt mean to infront of Sakura. Syaoran didnt seem to notice.  
  
"Sakura, Toya HATES me!"  
  
And thus, the Card Captor Gang started reminiscing about the old days, and telling stories and laughing about the past.   
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I have the perfect outfit for you to wear to Hogsmead!" Tomoyo's eyes twinkled and Sakura groaned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already heard the story about all the crazy outfits Tomoyo made Sakura wear. (A/N: Did I really just say that?! I would KILL to get my hands on one of Tomoyo's outfits! They ish so purty. *_*)   
  
Suddenly Tomoyo looked over at Ginny. "GINNY! I HAVE ONE FOR YOU, TOO!!!" Ginny almost fell over.  
  
"W-WHAT?!"   
  
Ron started laughing hysterically. "This I've gotta see!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned and dragged the two unwilling girls up to her room.  
  
"So..." Eriol said, mostly to himself. "One of my creations will be here..."  
  
"What?" Hermione said. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed, meaning I created the Clow Cards as well as the gaurdians in my past life." He had a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"Er..." Ron said, looking very confused indeed, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Oh, there's not signifigence whatsoever other than the fact that I'll be seing my beautiful creation again." His eyes were sparkling like Tomoyo's did when ever she saw Sakura in one of her outfits. It was very scary indeed.  
  
"Oh!" Syaoran suddenly looked up at the girls stairway. Tomoyo skipped down and turned to face the top of the stairwell.   
  
"Come on, girls! Dont be shy!"  
  
Suddenly, a figure moved down and into the light. It was Ginny. Everyone just stared.  
  
A delicate, white silk shirt with green vines and blue flowers and an occational blue bird was cut off from its enchantment from a black corset that she was wearing over top the sleeveless shirt, covering her arms was fishnet which extended from her shoulders to her hands, held there by a thumbwhole, and a long, frilly dark brown satin skirt topped the outfit off. Her hair was plaited in several places, the tiny braids strung with brown ribbin that matched her eyes. Her makup was also done darker than ususal, but to tell the truth, she looked absolutely beautiful wearing this outfit.  
  
Tomoyo squeeled." I was thinking of you when I made this outfit! And I guessed your sizes right!!!" She spun around, and saw Harry staring just as raptly as everyone else. Her eyes gleamed. "Doesnt she look beautiful, Harry?!"  
  
Harry turned as red as a stopsign. (A/N: Yes, that's actually possible! My ex-boyfriend once did that!!! DEAD SERIOUS!!!) "Er...yeah...beautiful...the dress is great..." He mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and turned around. "COME ON SAKURA!"  
  
Ginny, her eyes gleaming, called for Sakura to come down as well. She truly seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
"Do I really have to wear this to Hogsmead?!"   
  
"YES!" The two girls chorused.  
  
"I dont like to stand out! Tomoyo, why do I have to do this?!"  
  
"It's a surpirse. I did this just for you, Sakura! You'll see when we get there! Now come down!"  
  
There was a moment of silence, and slowly Sakura tread into the light.  
  
The whole room was silent. Sakura was wearing one of the most beautiful blouse anyone had ever seen with a matching skirt. It was beyond describing. Decorations, buttons, frills pleats...there was only one thing to say: it was beautiful. It was completely white and seemed so elagent that one may even consider wearing it as a wedding dress.  
  
"T-Tomoyo! Did...you design that?!" Hermione said, utterly amazed.   
  
"I wish!" Tomoyo looked whistfully at the dress.  
  
"Then...where'd you get it?" Harry asked. This time Sakura answered.  
  
"It was my mother's." (AN:Anyone have the first CCS art book? The dress I'm talking about is in there; Nadeshiko's wearing it, its the one where she has daisies in her hair. ^^)  
  
"Why were you so depressed about putting it on then?" Ron asked bluntly.  
  
"Not about putting it on...I just dont like to stand out too much..."  
  
"You're the Master of the Clow, you're gonna stand out anyway, Honey!" Sakura looked at the speaker and laughed, realizing Ginny was right.  
  
"Lets go!" Ron said impatiently. "Fred and Goerge got another site in Hogsmeade! They're going to be there today!"  
  
Seeing the confused look on Sakura's face he quickly explained about his brothers and their jokeshop.  
  
~~~  
  
They had already met Fred and George at Weasly Wizard Wheezes, and now Tomoyo insisted on dragging them to another shop.   
  
"Well if you would just tell us what it is!!!" Ron complained.  
  
Tomoyo glanced back. "Oh, *you* dont have to come, just these two." She said nodding her head towards Sakura and Ginny. But just then they came apon a store, which bore the name "Nadeshiko & Sakura Flowers." Despite the name, however, the front was lined with maniquins wearing clothes which Tomoyo obviously designed.  
  
"T-Tomoyo," Sakura said amazed, "What is this?"  
  
A huge smile spread across Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Mother opened my own clothes store for me!!! I do the designing and while she's not at work, she's here heading the sales. She's here now!" With that, she dragged the two girls into the store while the others reluctantly followed.  
  
A beautiful, slender woman was at the cashregister, taking the money that another woman was giving her, and then went out the door happily holding a new ballroom dress while saying to herself, "And we used to wear dressrobes! Sometimes muggle fashions amaze me!"   
  
Just then something seemed to collide with Sakura, and, while Tomoyo looked very pleased, the others whirled around to see if she was alright.   
  
The woman behind the counter was now hugging Sakura; who would have known this timid-looking sales-person would just randomly glomp people?  
  
"Oh, SAKURA!" she shrieked, "I havent seen you since the day you and Tomoyo left for Hogwarts! Oh, Tomoyo!!!" She pulled Tomoyo into their hug, then realeased them and stepped back. "I've missed you girls so much, and..." Suddenly Sonomi noticed the dress Sakura was wearing. "Oh...that's...Nadeshiko's..." She looked sad, but then suddenly brightened. "Oh, your mother was so beautiful in that dress, I remember she modeled it for the cover of this magazine...it was the day after she got back from her honeymoon..." Suddenly she darkened. "OHHHHHHHHH! THATS RIGHT! SHE JUST GOTR BACK WITH YOUR FATHER! OH THE SCUM! A NEWBIE TEACHER MARRYING HIS OWN STUDENT! SHE WAS STILL IN HER UNIFORM!!! OH, THAT PEST! AND LET HER DIE AT TWENTY-SEVEN TO TOP IT ALL OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRR..."  
  
Everyone else looked rather....frightened, while Tomoyo and Sakura just smiled and nodded.   
  
"DAMN HIM!" Sonomi shrieked, while a woman who had just walked in the store pivoted and hurried out.  
  
"Er...Okaa-san...you're scaring poeple away..."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry." Suddenly Sonomi was quite happy again. At the same time, she noticed the others. "Oh? Who are these people? Your friends, Tomoyo, Sakura?" Both girls nodded. "Well what are you waiting for? Introduce them to me!" She giggled. (AN: o_O;;;)  
  
"Okaa-san, this is Harry Potter," Harry nodded, "Ron Weasly..."  
  
"Someone mention my name?"   
  
"Hermione Granger,"  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Ginny Weasly, Rons sister..." ("You look cute in that dress." Sonomi said.)  
  
"And Eriol Hiiragaziwa, and Syaoran Li."  
  
"Oh, I remember you two!!" Sonomi smiled. "And all of you, just call me Sonomi. Espcailly you, Sakura." She said as she hugged Sakura again and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"My mother was Sakura's mother's cousin." Tomoyo explained. "Sakura reminds her of Nadeshiko so much that she's always all over Sakura." She giggled.  
  
"Hey, I have a question. What the boody hell are we doing in here anyway?" Ron said rather bluntly.  
  
"Oh! Well, I opened this shop for Tomoyo obviously..." Sonomi nodded to the clothes that covered the walls, "But we dont have anyway to advertise. And that's where you girls come in!!!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Sakura and Ginny.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"N-NANI?!"  
  
This time it was Tomoyo's turn to speak.  
  
"How would you two like to model part time?"  
  
~~~  
  
"I CANT BELIEVE we excepted it..." Sakura groaned as she sat down, trying to get her skirts out of the way. "I get enough attention as it is..."  
  
Ginny herself, however, seemed to be enjoying the looks she had been recieving from everyone...especailly from Micheal Corner who seemed to be regretting breaking up with her. She laughed at Sakura's griping.  
  
They were all in the Three Broomsticks and had ordered Butter Beers, although Hermione left hers at the table to sort out a fight between two third years. When she sat back down, the group broke into conversation, this time the Hogwarts group started telling their own stories, while the Card Captor gang listened with rapt attention. Thats when Malfoy entered with his cronies.   
  
"Well well...we have...Potty...Weasel...the mudblood..." He grinned as the three glared, "And letsee...Mr. I'm too cool to talk to anyone..." he sneered at Syaoran.   
  
"Leave him alone." Sakura said in an ice cold voice. Malfoy softened considerably.   
  
"Of course, I wouldnt do anything to hurt one of this fair maiden's friends." Malfoy said, stunning everyone else and making any of Slytherin girls feeling very spiteful toward Sakura as he took her hand and kissed it, too quickly for her to protest. Therefor, nobody noticed the very tall man in his early twenties, his black hair rather unruly, similar to Harry's, his brown eyes scanning the room quickly and saw what was happening as Syaoran bristled with anger. Beside this stunningly handsome, delicious, hot, sexy...you get the point...young man was a shorter man, his hair silver in color, despite the fact that he was very young. His amber eyes followed the sexy guy's gaze and saw what was happening.  
  
Sakura wrenched her hand away and glared at Malfoy with cold green eyes while Syaoran jumped up. "You keep your lips to yourself!" Syaoran growled.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Jealous, are we? Well you certainly should be." He turned to Sakura and softened again. "Why do you hang out with this scum? He's only going to lead you down the wrong path. You'd be much happier with me..." He hooked his index finger and used the side of it to slip under Sakura's chin and lifted it so he'd be looking her full in the face.   
  
Syaoran lunged--and a hand grabbed the back of Malfoy's robes...but it wasnt Li's...It lifted him clean into the air, and Draco spun himself around, his feet hanging about a foot and a half off of the floor, to see the very aggitated face of the hot guy who had just walked in.   
  
"You keep your filthy hands off of my sister." Toya growled.  
  
WHOO! DONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
TOYA IS MINE!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT IT?!?!?!?!?! ANYONE WHO GETS NEAR HIM WILL IMEDIATLY BE SLAIN!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
o.o;;;  
  
Erm...yes...anyway...please review.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I officially copyright this fic. No stealing. Somebody did a friggin copy and paste of it and I got very pissed off. I left a million flames...and sent an abuse report...OH! And I looked at her reviews because my friend flamed it too, and as I was reading I saw my name in another review and it turns out that HALF of her reviews were flames from most of you guys. You all made me feel so SPECAIL calling me Sharky-sama and shiot like that...::Cries in happyness.:: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! ::Hugs:: Oh, and BTW, anyone know how to do italics on FF.net? I need to know. ;.; 


	11. It's Not the Only Way

HEWWO! WOW! LOOK AT HOW QUICKLY I UPDATED!!! WHOO! Actually, the reason being is because I'm leaving for the beach tomorrow. WHOO! I GET TO SCARE ALL THE PREPPIES WITH MY KICK-ASS HOT TOPIC CLOTHES! AND I'M GONNA PELT THE DUMBASS PREPS WITH SKITTLES! WHOOO! (Sorry to anyone here who's a prep. ^^;;;) ANYWAY! ON WITH THE YET AGAIN SHORT CHAPPIE!!!! (Damn, the mood changes from happy and crap to all angsty way to quickly... Oh well, I tried....)Oh and by the way...I spell Toya that way because they spell it that way in the manga. Sue me. And I only have Sakura use cards that are in the manga. And no, I am not Canadian, I'm just a boring old American who wishes she was. And...I dont watch the anime. Just read the manga...so...on wit da storie. o.o;;;  
  
Fang of an Immortal  
  
By Sharky  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It's Not the Only Way  
  
"Y-your...sister?" Malfoy stammered.   
  
"You heard me!" Toya roared. "Keep. Away. From. Her. Or. You. Will. Find. Your. Self. --"  
  
"Toya!" Sakura stood up. Toya glanced at her. "Let him go."   
  
Toya glared at her and dropped Malfoy. Then he bent down so he could come face to face with Malfoy.   
  
"You keep away from Sakura, you got it?"  
  
Malfoy nodded and scampered out of the Three Broom Sticks, looking quite terrified. Toya turned and bent down even further, putting his hand on the back of Sakura's chair to support himself.   
  
"If he--or ANYONE for that matter..." He glanced around the table, "Does ANYTHING like that again, write to me and I swear, I'll..." He was so angry he couldnt even seem to finnish the sentance. Sakura nodded. "So..." He grabbed two chairs and pulled them up to the table, making Harry scoot away so he could place them both inbetween him and Sakura. Toya took the seat nearest to his sister. "So..." he repeated. "How's school?" he paused for a second and added, "Monster." At that point he twitched and let out a muffled cry of pain as Sakura stomped on his foot which hurt more than usual since she was wearing high-heeled shoes.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Said another voice as the other young man took the seat beside Harry.  
  
"Yuki! Hi!"   
  
Yuki smiled and then saw Syaoran sitting on the other side of Sakura. "Do I know you?"  
  
Syaoran blushed, then shook himself and grinned. "Dont tell me you dont recognize me...YUE."  
  
Yuki blinked and then a look of recognition came across his face, unfortunatly, Toya was 'enlightened' before the man next to him.  
  
"ITS YOU!" Toya sprung to his feet knocking his chair over. "ANATA NO GAKI!" Toya grabbed Sakura by the arm and yanked her to her feet, hugging her to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He looked down at Sakura. "HE HASNT HURT YOU OR ANYTHING, HAS HE?!?!?!?!"   
  
"Of course not!" Sakura said, but Toya didnt believe her. He pushed her behind him and started one of the regular staring contests.  
  
Yuki, of course, seemed oblivious. "Oh, is that one of Tomoyo's outfits?"  
  
"No."  
  
Toya glanced over to Sakura, then did a double-take. Suddenly he yanked out his wallet from his back pocket and flipped through the part where you can put pictures. He came to a halt at one and looked back up at Sakura.   
  
"Thats--" He whipped out the picture and threw it at the table. There, was a picture of a beautiful girl their age, curly black hair being blown in the wind, daisies strung through the waves of raven, and her eyes shone green. She was wearing the same dress Sakura was at the moment.  
  
"Sakura..." Hermione said quietly, "Is that..."  
  
"Our mother." Toya finnished. He looked sadly up at Sakura. "I'm going to get some drinks for me an Yuki." He said ubruptly and walked away to the counter.  
  
"What... was that?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"When Mother died..." Sakura said softly, "I was only three. So...I didnt remember her that much. But Toya was ten. Normally he can talk about her very easily, but sometimes..." She looked up at Toya who was making his way back to the table. She smiled sadly at the others. When he sat down Sakura asked the question that had been haunting her for a while. "Why did you come here?"   
  
Toya glanced at her and took a sip of butterbeer. "Sakura...a unicorn. They're not easy to catch! And besides..." He looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. "Zopdui said it's going to start again soon." Sakura's eyes widened.   
  
"B-but soon to him could be, like...twenty-eight YEARS."  
  
"I know, but I'm still worried about you. I want you to keep in touch with me, okay?"  
  
"Toya, I dont need protection."  
  
"I dont care. I dont want you in danger, got that?"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light. Everyone looked over at Yuki...or at least where he had been.   
  
"Yue?" Sakura asked. Everyone in the tavern was staring at Yue, including Professor McGonagal, Flitwick and Val.   
  
"Sakura, as your gaurdian, I believe you SHOULD keep intouch with us. And I believe Eriol-san would agree."  
  
Eriol, who had no idea what was going on, just nodded numbly.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts Sakura. We want to hear from you once every month. And not just a letter saying 'I'm fine, how are you?' But anything that you know we would want to hear. You got it?" Toya demanded.  
  
Finally Sakura nodded.  
  
"Good. Now you guys have to show Yuki and me around this place, " Yue had turned back to Yuki, "We want to see just what this wizarding crap is all about!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Pitch black. The night engulfed one, devouring living creatures with such savage hunger, the rampant darkness sweeping over all masses, living or not. It brought the deepest of angst to many, yet to some, a peaceful sleep, and then to others...death.   
  
No one...nobody understood him. Nobody understood how he felt. He felt like he was growing apart from Hermione and Ron. He couldnt bear it any more... So many nights, wallowing in pain, his dreams driving him mad. He just wanted to end it all...he missed Sirius so much. He wanted...he needed...to see him again...a close friend and a father. But the only way to see him again was...  
  
Harry sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. His heart raced. The only way...  
  
Getting up, he didnt bother putting on his bathrobe or put shoes on. He just grabbed his invisibility cloak and left. He walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. He looked at the fire in the commonroom and remembered with a wave of sorrow that he had talked to Sirius in that same fire place three times before. Glancing at the clock above the fire place, he realized that it was 4:50...he hoped no early risers would be out...  
  
He climbed threw the enterance of the Gryffindor comon room as the Fat Lady cried out in surprise. ("Who's there?! Where are you? WHAT are you?")  
  
Harry walked down the hall not caring about anything. He walked, numbly down the stares, avoiding Mrs. Norris.  
  
"The only way..." he whispered.  
  
He blinked away silent tears as he walked through the enterace hall to the doorway. It creaked as he pushed it open and made his way out onto the grounds. In the distance, he could see Hagrid's cabin. They had some good times back then...but there wouldn't be any more...  
  
The only way...  
  
He approached the lake. 'It'd probably've been easier just to jump out my window.' He thought bitterly. But still...  
  
He didnt really give a damn about the stupid prophecy...its not like he had anything to live for anyway.   
  
And thus, he walked toward the lake, toward his end...  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura yawned, and looked blearily down at her Transfiguration homework...she was almost done...  
  
Sakura snapped awake and looked down at her essay which lay, uncompleted, on the desk she had just fallen asleep at. She scribbled down the last few sentances and crawled into bed. But she couldnt sleep. Something was wrong.  
  
She looked at the clock. 4:51. But she was wide awake. She got up and walked to the window. She longed to go down there, but she didnt want to be seen. Then realization struck her. Since she had been practicing so much, she could turn into an owl very quickly. She placed her foot on the window and dived out turning gracefully into an owl. She soared down to the lake, planning on turning back into her self, plunging under and giving herself gills. But as she soared lower and lower...  
  
CRASH!  
  
She collided with an invisible force and tumbled back...  
  
~~~  
  
"OOF!" Harry fell forward as something collided into his back. He spun around and scrambled to his feet, adjusting his invisability cloak, making sure no part of him was showing. He looked down and saw an owl twitching on the ground. He looked around and let his cloak drop, forming a rippling puddle of fabric at his feet. Bending down, he picked up the owl, cradling it in his arms. The poor little thing... but it didnt seem like it was hurt TOO bad...didnt seem like it had broken anything. The owl opened its eyes and, upon seeing Harry, it let out an oddly human shriek, as it lept jumped out of Harry's hands. It tumbled to the ground and landed on its back, but when it looked back up, the two green eyes belonged to a pretty girl in a dress-like night-gown, the fabric white and thin held up by straps that tied on the shoulders.   
  
"S-SAKURA?!?!?!  
  
"HARRY?!"  
  
They gaped at each other and then Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Um..uh...I didnt...see you..."  
  
"I was...wearing the invisibility cloak my father gave me..."   
  
'Damn, why did I add that bit?' Harry chided himself.   
  
"Oh!" Sakura looked back at the castle. "We might be seen!"  
  
Harry pursed his lips and sat down next to Sakura, throwing the cloak over both of them. "So...you're an...animagus?"  
  
"Er..." Sakura knew perfectly well what that was, and it would be a good excuse. "Y-yeah."  
  
"Unregistered, of course?"  
  
'Kuso! I shouldnt have said that!!!'  
  
Harry grinned. "Dont worry. My dad was one too."  
  
"What do you mean, 'was?'"  
  
Harry hesitated, and then spoke. "Sakura there's been something I've been wanting to tell you since the day we met." Sakura looked up at him and the two pairs of Emerald eyes met. "Sakura...both of my parents died when I was one." Sakura's inside froze.   
  
"What happened to them?" She blurted out before she could stop herself, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh. Harry, I'm sorry, I didnt mean to..."  
  
"Its ok. The thing is...Lord Voldemort took them. He left me with this." He tapped his scar. Sakura sat in quiet contemplation for a few seconds, then her eyes widened.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE BOY WHO LIVED!" Harry looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. "I read about you, but I didn't remember the name, so I didnt even realize it was you!" Sakura said, rather loudly. "I'm such a ditz, I--" Harry cut her off my covering her mouth with his hand.   
  
"Keep it down, the whole school will know we're out here!" He said in a low voice, then laughed. Sakura giggled alittle.  
  
"So...why were you out here?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say, 'I couldn't sleep and I was taking a walk,' but he quickly shut it as those innocent eyes looked up at him, and realized he couldnt lie to this girl.  
  
"I was going to drown myself."  
  
"W-what?!" Sakura looked horror struck. "Harry, why?!" Harry's eyes fell so he was looking at the ground.  
  
"My godfather, Sirius, was murdered last year at the end of the semester. I watched it happen."  
  
"Oh, Harry...-"  
  
"He...he was as close to a father to me as I've ever known. He was also almost like...a brother. And..." Harry's voice cracked at this point," I knew that the only way to see him again would be to die." Harry was now choking on his sobs, tears running down his face. "I knew that the only way to end my pain...would be to take my own life..."   
  
"No." Harry looked over at Sakura. "Suicide is NOT the only way to end pain. I know that I will never beable to feel pain as great as what you're feeling but...its not the only way. Harry, you need to see that. And there are so many people who would be heart-broken to see you die!"   
  
"Like who?" he said bitterly, more tears forming in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Harry, I dont know you that well, or what kinds of friends you have outside of school, but I know there are people out that truely CARE about you! And Harry, to be perfectly honest, I would hate to see you die. We've already become such good friends!"   
  
All Harry could do at the moment was cry.  
  
"Harry, please promise me you wont try to do this again. Please?" Harry looked at her, wishing he could interpret the emotions that were growing inside him at the moment. The pairs of identical eyes met and locked as they sat there in silence for what seemed an eternity. Finally, he nodded, but as he thought about Sirius, more tears ran down his face as he buried it in his hands. To his surprise, he felt Sakura's arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace. And then he realized what he had to live for, and he could finally elucidate the new feeling that was rising up within him. He knew it was impossible, and that his desires were as useless as talking to inanimate objects. But he knew. Hope against hope rose even as the barrier between him and the girl with the matching eyes rose even more protective than ever. It would be impossible...even the impropriety was grating...but...even though everything he wanted was most improbable, one fragment of knowledge roared in his mind:  
  
He loved Sakura.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ::Throws the mouse at Harry and, it still being attached to the computer, flings back and hits her on the head and she falls out of her chair.:: Owwie....::Now starts trying to throw her dad's business cards at Harry.:: HANDS. OFF. SHE'S. TAKEN. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! SAKURA BELONGS TO SYAORAN, GOD-DAMMIT! . WHY?!?!?!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!? STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?¿?¿?¿?¿ ::Sob:: ...Wait a minute...*I* wrote this!!! o.o;;; Well we'll just have to do something about that, wont we? ::Evil grin.:: Hehehehehe...::Plots::   
  
Oh, by the way, I need a vote...should Sakura try out for Chaser? 


End file.
